Angel of Mercy
by Wandering Storyteller
Summary: An old fledgling of Alucard’s comes to him seeking his help in fighting a powerful vampire. Integra soon discovers this strange vampire has a very interesting past with Hellsing. Updated
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Sorry about the format and spelling problems. I think I've fixed them now. Thank youfor telling me Brooklyn098. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing and you would have to be crazy to think I did. I do however own the orginal characters, such as Julia and Tobias so please don't use them without my permishion.

Chapter 1

Alucard waited silently in the shadows beside the heavy iron gate of Hellsing manor. He could sense his former fledgling drawing near. A black raven drifted to land above him in a nearby tree, and in the next moment a girl stood by his side.

She bore the form of a young woman no older than sixteen, but her ruby eyes showed the wisdom and weariness of countless years. What had once been a plain face was now made strangely beautiful, forever frozen in eternal youth. Her small slender form was hidden in a heavy black cloak, and her long brown hair was made almost black in the darkness.

"Hello Alucard," she said, her voice far too serious for her young appearance.

"What brings you back here now, Julia?" asked Alucard, cruel mischief in his voice. "Have you broken your frail heart morning another mortal, or have you finally gotten over that human and returned to learn how to be a proper creature of the night?" Julia grinned slightly at once again hearing Alucard's familiar taunting. He'd said the same to her, far too many times, for his words to bear any sting. She gave him the same reply she always did.

"Alucard you and I both know I will morn 'that human' until the end of time, and have no interest in learning how to be a monster like you. I'm here to ask a favor."

"And what makes you think I'll grant it?"

"Because whether you like it or not, I'm your fledgling and your blood runs in my veins. By the very nature of the fact that you are my sire, you tend to take an interest in my welfare." Alicard raised and eyebrow. Julia gave him a calculating look and continued, "Also I think this will interest you, the coming conflict has the promise of a good fight."

"Go on,"

"Vashnicalf, has captured Tobias, one of my fledglings, and I need your help in rescuing him." Jessica's words had less effect on Alucard than she had expected. The names meant nothing to him. She kept forgetting how little contact Alicard had had with other Vampires for the past several hundred years, other than to slay them. She elaborated, "Vashnicalf is a very powerful, and ancient vampire with a castle in Russia. Tobias is a fledgling I sired in Germany after World War II.

Alucard grinned at the prospect of challenging a strong vampire but then grew mildly suspicious, "How did a fledgling of yours upset a Russian Vampire."

"Tobia's didn't, Vashnicalf captured him to get at me." Alucard could not hide his amusement.

"Little one, how did you upset a powerful vampire. Your hardly more than a weakling yourself, at least when it comes to fighting your own kind."

"Vashnicalf's grudge against me has nothing to do with my fighting ability," replied Julia but she didn't elaborate.

Alucard lost his patience with Julia's explanations, she was wasn't telling him something. He and closed his eyes, and reached into her mind, trying to pull at her memories. He was met by a very solid mental wall. When he tried to push through the wall, he was very violently thrown back. He opened his eyes laughing at her furious expression.

"Damn it Alucard, I'm not your servant anymore. You can't just look into my mind, like I'm a weak newly sired vampire!" Alucard looked at Julia thoughtful, she truly was stronger now than when he had last seen her. In the past she had always been unable repel him from her mind. He could however not resist the urge to continue teasing her. No matter how much stronger or braver Julia became, Alucard still thought of her as the young, uncertain fledgling he had once known.

"So, if your not a 'weak newly sire vampire' why can't you kill Vashnicalf yourself?" Julia looked away from him so that he could not see her expression. She had never learned how to keep face from showing her emotions, like most vampires did.

"I may be stronger than I used to be, but Vashnicalf is far more powerful and older than I am. I would lose if I fought him. My powers are not for combat against my own kind."

"So your admitting your not strong enough to fight your own battles," replied Alucard bating her. Jessica was getting tired of Alucard playing with her, but she needed his help, so she pulled on the last card at her disposal.

"Alucard I know your bored being stuck here fighting weaklings. I spoke the truth when I said Vashnicalf was old and powerful. He might even be a worthy adversary for you. I know I can convince your human master to loosen her control on you long enough for you to destroy Vashnicalf. Now will you aid me or not?"

"Julia, have I ever missed a chance for a decent battle?" Julia smiled, she knew Alucard had been planning to help her all along.

"Good, we're in agreement then. Now I must speak to your master, it's Lady Intergra isn't it?

"Yes, but you would be wise to call her Sir Integra. She's awake an in her office now. I'll take you to her." Alucard turned walking back towards the manor and Julia followed.

I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. I tried to keep all the Hellsing characters in character. Please review I you liked it and want me to write more.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: No I don't own Hellsing and you would have to be crazy to think I do. 

Chapter 2

Integra was awake, and inevitably under siege by papers. She was currently staring at a particularly pointless piece of parchment, wondering how it had found it's way into her more important documents. Why would anyone have really thought she needed to review the wallpaper budget for the mansion? Couldn't Walter have taken care of it?

There was a sudden knock on the door and before she could reply Alucard phased through. "Alucard what in blazes do you want at three in the morning?"

"I've got a visitor for you," said Alucard with his usual smug grin. Integra could tell he was up to something. The door opened and a young teenager stepped in, Integra noticed the blood red eyes instantly.

"Alucard, please tell me you didn't sire another vampire, and not one that young."

"You have nothing to be upset about my master. I've not disobeyed you. Though I did sire her, Julia has been a vampire for several hundred years."

"And she is standing in my office because?" asked Integra still slightly annoyed. Alucard opened his mouth to speak again but Julia spoke for herself, bowing as a sign of respect to Intergra.

"I need Alucard's aid to rescue a fledgling of mine, who has been capture by another vampire. I've come to request you give him leave to do so."

Integra was impressed by the girls politeness. From the way she held herself, it seemed evident that she had been well born when she was human. Julia was probably English nobility if Intergra was to guess from the accent, but she had known enough English nobility to be well guarded in her reply. "Why should the welfare of you or your fledgling be any concern of mine?"

"Because if Alucard aids me I can bring the downfall of a very powerful vampire lord."

"That is interesting. Who is this vampire that has crossed you?"

"His name if Vashnicalf, he is an ancient vampire nearly as old as Alucard, with a castle in Russia." Integra frowned. "I can't justify letting Alucard lose, even temporarily, to deal with a vampire unless they are a threat to Great Britain."

"Then consider it the paying of a favor, which your family owes me," stated Julia calmly. Integra raised an eyebrow she could not think of any reason her family would owe a debt to a vampire.

"Explain,"

"I've helped your family before in times of great need, the most recent was during World War II. Is Walter still living? He'll verify my claim. Integra paused for a moment then lifted the phone and called Walter.

He arrived a moment later. His eyes lit up and he smiled when he saw Julia, "So you've come back to Hellsing, Angel of Mercy. The last I heard of you, you where somewhere in France. What has brought you back?"

"Not good news old friend," replied Julia, and she explained the situation. Walter listened closely and then turned to Intergra.

"Sir Integra, Julia did indeed help your father during the war, and she has proven herself a trustworthy ally to your family. I can explain everything in detail later but in my humble opinion, I believe it would be wise to grant her request."

Integra still doubted the wisdom of allowing Alucard away from her direct control even for a brief time, but Walter seemed to have faith in this vampire so she would trust him.

"Very well he may go. I'll arrange for a helicopter to transport Alucard and Julia tomorrow. Alucard you will still be expected to report to me while your away, I want to keep track of your movements."

"I'll need to take the police girl, she could use the training." said Alucard. Integra gave Alucard a 'Don't push your luck' look, but said nothing more. Walter wisely led both vampires out of the office.

-

Authors note: Any feedback is welcome. Give me a heads up on whether the story is amusing or not, and if I'm keeping everybody in character. I know things start out a little slow but don't worry they'll pick up soon.


	3. Truth

Chapter 3

Julia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. As long as she had lived, she could never really get used to flying in a human machine. Seras was asleep in her coffin and Alucard dozed in one of the plane seats. Julia knew it was not wise to remain awake in the day. She needed her rest for what was to come, but she could not sleep.

She realized as she stared at the metal wall of the plane that she was afraid. It had been a very long time since she had felt fear. After she has existed for several hundred years, the thought of death ceased to hold the same dread it once did.

But it wasn't death she was fearing was it? Vashnicalf didn't intend to end her undead life. She knew what he wanted. Her stomach turned at the memory of the cold touch of his hand upon her shoulder, the request he had made trying the draw her close, and her own angry words of refusal. When she struggled she found, that regardless of all her strength, she was unable to break free from his iron grasp.

She recalled that terrible, terrible, feeling of helplessness that had consumed her, until she kneed him in the weak spot of all males, immortal or not, and he lost his grip on her. She had fled into the shadows of the night and at the time not wondered why he hadn't pursued her, but now the words he yelled after her echoed again in her ears. "You'll regret this. I'll beak you before I make you mine."

Why hadn't she realized he would find a way to draw her back to him. Why hadn't she seen he would use one of her fledglings against her. She clenched her hands so tightly in frustration that her nails drew blood.

"You still haven't told me yet what Vashnicalf has against you. How did you even meet him" Julia turned to glare at Alucard. His eyes where watching the droplets of crimson red on her already healed hands, the sent of fresh blood must have awakened him.

Julia pulled a handkerchief from somewhere in her cloak and wiped her hands clean, Alucards gaze returned to her face. Julia explained, "It was at the last Council of Elders, the gathering of the most powerful vampires of several nations every hundred years to discuss the present situation of our kind."

"Our kind must have become greatly weakened if your now considered powerful enough to attend the Council of Elders," scoffed Alucard. Julia gave him a cold look.

"There are other kinds of power than the ability to kill and cause destruction, Alucard. I was given my place at the meeting because of my understanding of humans, and their minds." Alucard waved his hand absently showing he didn't feel like debating the point.

Julia continued, "Vashnicalf was at the meeting as well, and unfortunately developed an interest in me. The last night of the meeting he followed me when I went for a walk in the garden of the estate, where the meeting was being held. He tried to seduce me, I ignored him. He then told me in no uncertain terms he wanted me, I told him in no uncertain terms that he disgusted me. He tried to take me against my will, I kneed him in the groin and fled. I do not doubt he didn't take the rejection well, especially not from a vampire weaker than himself."

Alucard looked smug. "So this whole business is because of an over amorous suitor?"

"This isn't a laughing matter Alucard. I've made an enemy of a vampire much more powerful than myself. I doubt Vashnicalf will rest until he has destroyed everything I love and I am nothing but his broken slave. He's already kidnapped on of my fledglings, more is at stake than just my honor. You told me you would help me in this coming conflict, do you now think my troubles trivial?"

Alucard looked thoughtfully at his former servant, now he remembered why he was fond of her, in spite of the fact she had never become a very strong vampire. It was the quite inner strength and courage Julia always seemed to carry. Though she was often bitter, cold and world weary, she always somehow kept her dignity in the worst of situations and stood up for herself, and that was where her power lay. Even as a newborn vampire she had never let him control her. He would never admit it but she was proud to call her family.

"Calm down Julia. I'm not going to abandon one of my own, and you know I would never miss the chance for a decent fight." he promised her as the helicopter began to shift gears preparing to land on Russian soil.

-

Yes, I know this is another chapter where not much happens, but the action comes soon. Give me some feed back if you like the story, or have some advice. I'd really like to know if I'm being interesting here, or justboring people to death.


	4. Memories

Chapter 4

Walter knocked on the door to Integra's office before entering his arms loaded down with papers. "I have the documents you requested,"

"Just set them down on the desk," said Integra putting down a cup of tea and a budget report. "Did you find anything about Vashnicalf?" she asked.

"Very little in our files I'm afraid. I found one passing reference to the name in an older list of some of the worlds powerful vampires, complied about a hundred years ago. I also found a hand written report in Russian by a Hellsing agent from two hundred and fifty years ago. I'm afraid my Russian is a little too rusty to write you a translation would you like we to summarize it for you?"

"That would be fine Walter,"

"According to the report the Hellsing agent stumbled across Vashnicalf's castle when he was pursuing a fugitive vampire from England. The Hellsing agent knew the vampire was hiding in the castle. He pursued him inside only to find himself in a den of vampires. The castle was lorded over by the powerful and very old Vampire, Vashnicalf. The report describe him as having very light hair and skin possibly of Slavic origins. When Vashnicalf saw the Hellsing agent he mockingly played host and let him stay safely in the castle for the night. At dawns first light the Hellsing agent fled never to return. The report mentions no later actions taken against the castle."

Integra sat thoughtfully listening, and absentmindedly flipping through the papers Walter had brought her. "Are all of these about Julia?"

"Yes, most of them are reports she wrote while serving with the Hellsing organization." Integra paused lifting up a photograph of a painting. It was a picture of one of her ancestors Mary Hellsing, the only other woman to ever rule the Hellsing organization. She was depicted sitting in a high backed chair her hands crossed over her lap. She bore a startling resemblance to Integra, save that she was a little older and was clothed in an elegant Victorian dress that had been the style of her time.

Beside the chair stood a girl that was unquestionably Julia, but a very different Julia. She wore, instead of her concealing cloak, a long dress of deep blue, and her hair which she now wore simply down was partly pulled back in an elegant twist with a few strands hanging down. Her eyes where as always the vampire red but they didn't carry the weight of age they now did, but instead held a warmth and kindness.

What struck integral as the strangest thing about he picture was how Julia's hand rested on Mary's shoulder, and how she looked at the woman with an expression of affection. Marie too was grinning slightly, an expression most uncommon for portraits of that period.

"The original of that painting is in the vaults bellow the house. I'll have it brought up if you wish to see it," said Walter noticing how long Integra had spent over the photograph.

"That would be fine," said Integra motioning for Walter to sit down in the chair across from her. "I've been meaning to ask you how you made Julia's acquaintance, and what exactly her connection with my family was during World War II."

Walter nodded and leaned back slightly in the chair a masked expression on his face. "The first time I saw Julia was in the trenches if an allied camp. I had been a mission that had left me stranded in German occupied territory and I was trying to get back onto allied land. I had to sneak into the camp in order to avoid being mistaken for a German and shot.

As I came upon the camp I realized there had been a recent battle. There where a great number of dead and wounded. As was the necessity of the time solders that had been mortally wounded where separated from those with a chance so that the doctors could focus on the ones that could be saved. Often there was not even enough morphine for the dying.

I watched a raven landed among the dying men and changed into a young woman almost hidden in a shadowed cloak. She moved quietly among the doomed men. She would speak to each man and then give them a gentle touch on the forehead and they would go limp. When I drew closer I realized that she was a vampire. She was asking each man if he wished for their suffering to end, most said yes. The few that didn't she left alive.

When she had seen to every man, she told me to stop hiding in the shadows and show myself. "What are you?" I asked her.

"What do you think I am?"

"an angel of mercy," I replied.

"I've been called many things but never that before. If you must call me something call me Julia, and as I can tell by your expression you already know I'm a vampire. Now who are you? You look hardly older than fifteen yet you carry the crest of Hellsing. " She had recognized the Hellsing emblem on my jacket.

"I'm the angel of death," you see even in my short time as a solder I had witnessed many of my comrades suffering from a slow painful death. I knew the most merciful thing they could have been given was a quick ending, but no human can give that mercy to their friend. Only some one removed from life can give such a cruel seeming kindness. The strange girl spoke. Her voice was that of a weary woman but held a hint of amusement at what I had said.

"That's a heavy title for some one who can't yet grow a beard," I let the insult of my young age slide.

"Then call me Walter," I replied. "Now, you tell me. How do you know about Hellsing?"

"I've had my dealings with it in the past, and have some loyalty to it. I can tell your on a mission and have lost your comrades. If you let me I'll help you complete it."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'm a former fledgling of Alicard's if that means anything to you, although if you know him that fact might make me trust you less."

I did indeed know Alicard at the time and decided to let Julia come with me. She had very strong physic powers in the field of affecting or controlling human emotion and thought. She got me out of more than a few bad situations.

When we returned to Hellsing manor she served as an advisor your father. As you recall the Nazi's tried to find away to use vampires against the allies, and the Queen charged Hellsing to stop this.

Julia had the ability to see things hat where happening else where, or would happen in the future so she could often tell us what the Nazi's where planning. After the war your father asked her to help with Hellsing's usual vampire eradication. She refused and left, that is the last time I saw her until yesterday," finished Walter.

Integra had listened closely to Walter. What he said explained a lot. She still wondered why Julia had been inclined to help Hellsing in the first place but she had little doubt she would know that in time.

"Thank you Walter, you've cleared things up a bit, now I must return to my duties."

"Very well, Sir Integra," said Walter standing and leaving the office. Although Integra had other work to concern her she decided the budget report wasn't going to vanish and began rummaging through the new pile of papers. Perhaps the answer she sought in there.


	5. Arriving

Chapter 5 

Julia discussed her plan with Alucard, Seres and the helicopter pilot while they waited for sunset. They where about ten miles from Vashnicalf's castle, close enough to reach it quickly but far enough away to avoid detection. Alucard has grudgingly agreed to hide his power for the time being so Vashnicalf would not sense him coming.

Julia was doing the same, but Seres was too young of a vampire to be able to do so. Julia could only hope Vashnicalf would not pay too much mind to a vampire of Seres strength coming near the castle. The castle was after all a gathering place for vampires.

The three vampires would have to travel to the castle on foot through the snow covered woodlands. Julia had at first thought to take the form of a bird and fly, but then remembered Seres was not yet strong enough able to change her form.

Julia considered questioning Alucard on the wisdom of taking such a new fledgling on so dangerous mission. The police girl was only beginning to understand her true powers. They would be in a place full of powerful members of their own kind. Seres might not be a match for the opponents she would face, but Alucard seemed to trust in her abilities so Julia decided she should too.

Julia addressed Seres first.

"Seres you'll be in charge of rescuing Tobias. You'll be the first of us to enter the castle. When we get close enough I'll be able to use my second sight to see where Tobias is and tell you how to get to him. When you find Tobias get him out of the castle and back to the helicopter. Don't wait for me or Alucard. Try to stay in the shadows and avoid being seen. If you are found by another vampire fight them if you think you can win, and run if you can't. If your captured ask them to take you to the owner of the castle. That will delay them from killing you and give one of us time to come to your aid. Got that?"

"My job will be to be the distraction. Once I know your in the castle I'll enter through the front gate and head directly for Vashnicalf. He'll probably be in the main hall. I'll confront him, but not fight him. Julia glanced at Alucard checking his blank expression to see if he would be willing to do as she said. When he made no indication of saying anything she explained his role to him.

"Alucard you should follow close after me through your own concealed means. When I tell Vashnicalf that I have brought him a worthy opponent it will be your cue to appear. While the two of you fight I will slip away and go to help Seres and Tobias if they have not made it to the helicopter yet. We'll wait for you in the helicopter unless we have to leave quickly for some reason. If that is the case, I trust you should be able to fend for yourself and meet back up with us in St. Petersburg. The same goes for the rest of us if we get separated. So are you both ready?"

Seres nodded decisively, an expression of determination on her face. She would not fail in the task entrusted to her.

"Enough talk, the moon has risen and a fight awaits me. Lets go," said Alucard standing and clicking a magazine of bullets into his gun. Julia smiled and pulled the door at the side of the helicopter open. The three vampires slipped silently out into the sub artic night, moving as swiftly as wolves through the forest.

When they where half way to the castle Alucard froze in mid step, and turned slowly to face the east. His expression was tense and alert, like a hound that has scented a wolf and is eager to pursue. Seres too froze but her eyes where wide with fear. Julia let her senses branch out across the area until she found what was affecting her companions.

There was a man about two mile away and moving quickly toward the castle. Julia could sense he had powers beyond that of a normal human. When she tried to look into his mind to find who he was all she found was tangled memories, hatred, frustration, faith, and determination. He was more insane than Alucard, and probably more dangerous. He actually had a purpose.

"Who is he?" she asked softly.

"The paladin Anderson," said Alucard not bothering to glance at her. "It appears we are not the only ones who have business here tonight." Julia had heard of the regenerate before and knew to be wary of him. More than one acquaintance of her's had met their end on the paladins shining blades. He was said to be mad, and the fact that he was heading alone to face a din of vampires, and her short glance into his mind, convinced Julia this suspicion.

"He was headed for the castle, we need to get there first. Tobias won't have a chance, if he get to him before we do. I can sense Tobias's weakened state from here, he won't be able to defend himself." Alucard did not respond, but Seres heard Julia's words and spoke to Alucard,

"Master, please don't fight him now. You need to fight Vashincalf first." Alucard seemed to return to his senses begrudgingly, though the battle lust was still in his eyes.

"let's go," he said and began to run through the snow again. The two females hesitated for a moment then followed.


	6. Duel

Chapter 6 

They drew near the castle when the moon was full overhead. It was made of ancient gray stone, worn by countless winter freezes and spring thaws. The architecture was more blunt than delicate, and although it contained a few arches they where purely function not for elegance.

The high stone wall that surrounded the central building was beginning to crumble. It had been built more to repel attackers than to look impressive. The castle it's self was not very tall, but quite wide and looked to have extensive rooms within. There where no guards at the gate, there was no need for them.

Julia told Seres the floor plan using her second sight, and told her how to find Tobias. Seres slipped through a hole in the wall on the opposite side of the castle from the entrance.

Once Julia knew Seres to be within the castle she changed her form to become nothing more than shadow. She fazed through the gates and the main door of the castle traveling the hallways until the came to the central hall, she could sense Vashnicalf there.

The hall was a great room with high wall and a vaulting ceiling. Ancient tapestry's of long forgotten hunts dotted the walls. A blood red carpet ran from the main doors to a throne like chair at the other end, upon which Vashnicalf sat.

There where about twenty vampires in the room some old and powerful, some no more than fledglings still bound to their sire. They where all watching two girls at the center of the room who where dancing. They where both human and Julia could smell their fear. The girls where attempting some manner of Victorian waltz but one was trembling so badly she kept missing her part. The girls must have realized where they where and what watched them. Julia could only guess that it was some cruel game of the vampires.

Vashnicalf was leaning back casually watching the two girls with mild interest. His face was elegant and timeless somewhere between late twenties to early thirties. His hair was light as sunlight and his skin the color of snow. He would have seemed an angel if his eyes where not those of a demon.

Julia took back her human form, and strode towards Vashnicalf's chair her head held high. She had learned in her many years of existence that if you gave off an air of authority and power most humans, and vampires would not dare challenge you.

The vampires moved out of her way as she walked. The two human girls also realized something was happening. They ceased their mockery of a waltz and moved quickly away from the center of the room, to a corner where they huddled together watching nervously.

Vashnicalf smiled when he saw Julia. It was the cold terrible smile one might expect from a snake, if snakes could smile. When she came to stand before him he said, "So, you chose to come to me after all."

"I've come for what's mine, return my fledgling to me."

"All in good time lovely one," said Vashnicalf his voice terribly smug. "But first there is the matter of the offer I had my messenger give you. You become my bride and I will spare your child."

"Have I not made it perfectly clear to you, that you make my skin crawl and I would rather take a stake to the heart than lay with you?" asked Julia coldly.

"You are foolish to refuse me. I can make you mine by force if I wish."

"And do you have so little charm, that you can not find a willing lover? Are you so little of a man, that you must purse an unwilling woman?" mocked Julia. Danger flashed in Vashnicalf's eyes and he stood.

"You are unwise to refuse me. Do you wish to challenge me?"

"If refusing to surrender is challenging you, then yes I do." Julia met Vashnicalf's cold gaze defiantly.

"You know you are not strong enough to defeat me in a fight," said Vashnicalf walking forward to stand directly in front of Julia.

"I would not pretend to be able to hold my ground in combat against one as powerful as you. I've brought an ally to fight that battle."

"You bring others into this?" growled Vashnicalf anger beginning to distort his fine features.

"You brought others into this when you had your minions capture Tobias."

"So who is your champion then, some other weakling like you?" Julia smiled wickedly and took a step back motioning broadly.

"I do not pretend to call him my champion. He's here more for the sake of a fight than aiding me, but that shouldn't really matter. He'll still destroy you. I call upon you now, Alucard!"

Alucard materialized from the very shadows of the room. From the moment he took form, his and Vashnicalf's eyes where locked. They tensed like two dogs preparing to fight. Then in a moment they where at each others' throats. Alucard had his Jackal drawn and firing, while Vashnicalf slashed at him with an ornate saber drawn from a sheath at his waist.

Each vampire gave and received damage from the other, but in the next instant was healed. The other vampires in the room where wisely fleeing quickly, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. Julia thought to help the human girls, but when she looked to the corner, where they had been, they where gone having wisely fled with the vampires.

Julia too slipped silently from the room. She realized the fight between the two vampires no longer had anything to do with her. Alucard and Vashnicalf where not fighting over her, or for power, or any logical reason. They where just two monsters testing each others strength to see who was stronger. They fought to do violence and receive violence, to cause pain and feel pain. It was all purely for the sake of battle.

Julia took the form of shadow again as she hurried through the halls she could sense that Seres was having trouble. Suddenly something struck her forcing her to return to her solid form. She pulled a bayonet from her left shoulder, only in time to be struck by five more, all mercifully missing her heart but still lodging in her back.

She turned to see father Anderson looking at her with a mad gleam in his eyes, silver blades in hand. She could smell vampire blood one him. She dodged out of the way and more bayonets came her way. She tried to change to shadows again but the blessed silver of the knives within her bound her to her human form.

Desperately she dove again as more knives flew. Anderson was laughing and mocking her, calling her evil incarnated, saying he would send her back to hell. If Julia had been a young vampire she would have felt fear, but she knew for all his insanity the worst the Paladin could give her was death, and she was far to old to fear death. Still she knew the paladin was stronger than her, and if she slipped up even in the slightest he would destroy her.

She couldn't die now she still had to help Tobias. Julia saw her opening and lunged at Anderson bringing one of his own knives through his throat but more importantly her hand to his forehead.

Normally she could kill a human with no more than a touch, but with Anderson it didn't work. He just flung her away and pulled the knife out of his own neck grinning manically and threw it back at her. Julia saw she could not fight him as she would any normal human or vampire. She would have to destroy him from the inside out.

As she tried to avoid his blades, she blocked out the sound of his words and looked into his mind. Though normally the paladin's force of will would have been was strong enough to keep her out, he was too overcome by battle lust to realize her presence. Julia reached through the tangle threads of the priests memories until she found what she was looking for.

It was a memory locked away deep inside and filled with enough pain to paralyze. It had something to do with a vampire but Julia didn't look to closely. She pulled the memory forcefully to the front of Anderson's mind making him relive it.

Anderson's eyes went blank as he was trapped in his own memory and he sank to the floor dropping the blade he was prepared to throw. Julia took her chance and pulled the knives from herself her hand shaking slightly. She had received a great number of gashes and the holy nature of the blades made the wounds slow to close. She become shadows once again and fled. She knew Anderson would not be trapped by the memory long.

-

Author's Note: In this chapter the fighting finaly starts I hoped you liked it. If you want to read more please review and I'll try and be quicker in writting the next chapter. On another note just in case anyone is confused the memory of Anderson's that Julia is using is from a scene in Order 07 of the anime. It's where Anderson and Alucard are fighting and Anderson loses both arms. For a moment he kinds of blanks out and then there is a flash back of him croutching against a wall with a figure like a vampire standing in a doorway in front of him. Whatever the memory is it causes him to make a final attack holding a knife in his mouth.


	7. Final Battles

Chapter 7

She followed the feel of Seres and Tobia's energy. As she grew closer she could sense Tobias's pain. If it where possible for a vampire to be on the edge of their second death, he was. His mind was a turmoil of agony with the threat of insanity at it's edges. She tried to speak with him through a mental link and tell him she was coming, but he was too far gone to hear her.

She could sense fear and determination from the Police Girl. Seres was fighting two other vampires, one of which was slightly more powerful than her the other weaker.

Julia followed the corridors to beneath the castle to the dungeon. She returned to her human form and ran along the cold stone floors.

She was in a stone hallway lined on either side by heavy oak doors. In front of one of these doors Seres was fighting two vampires. The more powerful one had the appearance of a young man with raven hair. He was stabbing at Seres with a sword, while the weaker vampire who carried the form of a girl in her late teens with blond hair, distracted Seres leaping around her slashing at her with a dagger.

The more powerful vampire sensed Julia and turned away from police girl letting the girl handle Seres. Julia pulled two twin silver daggers from within her cloak and dove at the young man. He blocked the dagger in her right hand with his sword but missed the one in her left.

Julia stabbed him through the heart and he crumpled to the floor. Julia hated to kill her own kind and would normally have found a way to incapacitate him, but the sent of her fledglings blood drew out the monster within her.

Seres, who was now facing only one vampire was able to take the advantage and shoot the vampire girl with a hand gun. Alucard had advised her to carry a smaller weapon for this assignment. He had wisely foreseen she would be fighting in close quarters where her larger weapon would have been useless.

Julia ran passed Seres hardly taking any mind of her and kicked the door to the cell open. She rushed in to find Tobias. On the far end of the cell a boy who could have been no older than thirteen was chained to the wall, with silver chains covered in runes. The pale skin of his bare chest was covered in wounds and gashes a few still bleeding, there where unhealed bite marks on his neck. The only clothes left on him where his torn trousers.

His semi long, curly, brown hair clung to his bloodied face. He hung loosely in his bonds too weary to even lift his head to see who had entered the room. Julia hurried too him and broke the bonds from his wrists, wincing as the blessed silver burned her hands. Gently she lowered Tobias down cradling him against herself.

Very weakly he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Julia," he managed to whisper. "I knew you would come."

"It's okay I'm here now," she said to him then glanced up at Seres who was watching them uncertainly.

"He need blood. I'm going to have to give him some of mine. I'll be helpless when he's feeding him and I don't think he has enough control not to take to much. If he doesn't stop feeding when I tell him too, pull him off me as quickly as you can. If I'm unable to speak I'll raise two fingers."

Police girl thought to protest and tell Julia it was too dangerous. Alucard had long ago warned her to never let another vampire feed from her, unless it was too sire a fledgling. A vampires strength lay in their blood and it was a terrible risk to let another vampire take any of it. Julia would be giving a great deal of her strength to Tobias.

The desperate look in Julia's eyes silence any warning Seres might have said. It was clear Julia knew what she was doing. Julia took one of the silver daggers and drew it strait across the wrist of her left arm. She held the open wound up to Tobias's lips. His eyes went wide and he tried to pull away.

"No, I won't be able to control myself I'll take too much!" he protested weakly.

"It's okay Tobias. If you take to much Seres will pull you away. Now feed, I'm not carrying you out of here."

That was all the incentive Tobias needed and his hunger took control of him. He latched onto Julia's wrist feeding desperately. Julia felt a gentle calm come over her as she held her injured fledgling, her own life blood pouring into him.

She felt as if she were floating and her own will and sense of self preservation began to dissolve. Even when she realized Tobias had taken a dangerous amount she could hardly muster the will to protest.

"Tobias stop," she managed to mumble, too softly for Seres to hear. but he didn't. "Tobias stop!" she said to Tobias in her thoughts no longer able to form words. Still Tobias bound by his hunger could not obey.

Weakly Julia forced her right hand to flex and lifted two fingers. Within seconds the police girl moved forward and yanked Tobias sharply away from her. Tobias struggled against Seres but she held him in a firm grip his hands behind his back until he calmed. Slowly the blood lust faded from his eyes. Tobias sank to his knees in front of Julia who was slowly trying to sit up, still dizzy from blood loss.

"Master, please forgive me."

"It's alright Tobias," said Julia managing to stand with Seres's help. "I didn't expect you to be in control in your weakened state. Now stand up, lets get you out of this hell."


	8. Heading Home

Chapter 8

Alucard's duel with Vashnicalf was resulting in serous damage to the room. The cloth tapestries where in shreds. The stone walls where riddled with bullet holes, the carpet ripped, and still the two immortals battled on.

They had both lost the need for insults, or words of bravado long ago, as they clashed. Vashnicalf stabbed his sword through Alucard's shoulder, only to be shot in the stomach. Each vampire fell back, healed, and then leapt at the other again.

"Enough of this, lets throw away theses human toys and fight like true vampires!" cried Alucard mockingly. He changed his form to a writhing snarling blackness of hounds heads and eyes. Vashnicalf became much the same but his shadows where full of snakes and wolves.

The twin darkness's clashed, two great forced challenging each other. They lashed across the room going one way and then the other, like two different tides meeting with violent force. Slowly Alucard began to gain ground, forcing Vashnicalf back. With each clash Vashnicalf dwindled until he was forced to take his human form once more.

Laughing manically, Alucard took his human form as well, drawing his gun. To his credit Vashnicalf faced his death well, with not a hint of fear in his eyes. He stumbled weakly to his feet and faced Alucard with a strange calm. He understood that he had lost and accepted his defeat.

"It is a honor to die at the hands of one as powerful as you," he said, and Alucard pulled the trigger.

Julia, Seres and Tobias hurried through the hall, even Seres sensing the need for urgency. Apparently what Julia had done to Anderson hadn't kept him down for long, he was wrecking havoc through the castle. Julia, now much calmer that Tobias was safe, considered helping the two frightened human girls she had seen earlier.

However, when she searched for them with her mind she discovered Anderson had found them already. The paladin had enough sense not to hurt the two innocents. For all the monster Anderson was to vampires, he would be the rescuer of those two humans. The three vampires reached the front door of the castle and raced out into the snow past the gate.

They ran through the night, daylight nipping at their heals. Though it would not kill them, it would further weaken Julia and Tobias in their already weakened state. They reached the helicopter as the first light of dawn graced the horizon. Alucard was already waiting for them, looking like the hound that had caught the fox.

Julia wearily pulled the door of the helicopter closed behind them and told the pilot to take off. Within moments they where far above the castle and the turmoil of the previous night. "You destroyed Vashnicalf?" Julia asked Alucard as she opened a small cooler and pulled out two bags of medical blood. She threw one to Tobias and kept the other for herself. She was too hungry to eat it with any pretense of civility. She bit her teeth into the side of the bag drinking it in desperate gulps not caring about the blood dripping down her face.

"What do you think?" asked Alucard playfully.

"I think your grinning like the Cheshire Cat," replied Julia finishing the bag of blood and taking out another. This time she showed more control opening the straw and drinking through it.

"You gave your blood to that weakling didn't you?" said Alucard critically watching Julia feed.

"It was the only way to get him on his feet."

"You've lost a great deal of your power, you should take it back."

"Alucard, I'm not taking blood back from my own fledgling. It's my fault I let him fall into danger in the first place. He can have the blood with my blessing."

"You are far too soft hearted as always." said Alucard shaking his head in disapproval. He turned and walked to the back of the helicopter and slouched in a seat to doze. Julia fed on one more bag of blood, then cleaned her face and neck with a white handkerchief and went to see to Tobias.

He had fed from the blood she gave him, with similar results. Julia cleaned the blood from his face and neck, then took a military blanket from one of the cabin compartments and wrapped it around him. The brief reason that he had possessed during their escape was begging to fade, and he was trembling terribly with madness in his eyes.

Julia cradled him against herself, letting him rest his head in her lap. She stroked his hair as she sang very softly to him. At last his tremors ceased and her slept. "Will he be alright?" asked Seres timidly. She had watched all that had happened. Julia looked down at her fledgling with sad eyes.

"Physically he's almost healed it's his sanity I'm worried about. He's in so much pain right now his mind is all tangled. I'm afraid to try and help him, he's too unstable."

"Is that all just from what Vashnicalf did to him?"

"No, I'm sure Vashnicalf tortured him and worse but this is deeper than that. Vashnicalf intentionally or accidentally reopened all of Tobias's painful memories that I sealed away."

"You sealed his memories?" asked Seres accusingly. The idea of some one forgetting who they where horrified her. She would never want anyone to destroy her past.

Julia gave her a thoughtful look," I had too, other wise he would have gone mad not long after I turned him. It was he who asked me to do it." explained Julia. More uncertainly Seres asked.

"Who was he as a human?"

"I found him at the end of World War II in a refuge camp. He had survived imprisonment in one of the Nazi concentration camps, only to be dying of his own weakness from starvation, when he was finally free. He had a strong will to live, so I gave him the choice to continue as a vampire and he accepted.

"However, after he became a vampire he didn't have to worrying about surviving anymore and had to face everything that had happened to him. It was just to much for a thirteen year old boy, with a kind heart like his to handle. He had watched his own people be rounded up and methodically killed. He lost his entire family, and every friend her ever had. He saw hell on earth by the hands of man.

"He begged me to make the pain stop so I sealed away all his memories of the holocaust. He could remember in a few words everything that happened, he knew he had lost his whole family, but he couldn't see the actual memory so it couldn't hurt him. Originally I planned to help him unseal his memories and face them one by one, but he refused and I didn't push the issue. Now I wish I had. When his mind settles down I'll try to seal the memories again. I just hope he'll be willing to face them this time."

Seres was speechless or a moment, "Humans did that to him?"

"Yes Seres, only humans could have done what was done in that war. We vampires over time lose a bit of our humanity and with it the ability to be truly evil. When one loses their sense of right and wrong their actions are only that of a beast. A beast may do a terrible thing, but it does not do it to be cruel, but because it is what its instincts tell it to do. A Vampire like Alucard may be a monster, but he can never be truly evil, because he'd have to be human to do that."

Seres glanced at Alucard sleeping peacefully like a cat after feeding, and then at Tobias in his restless slumber, whimpering occasionally like a frightened animal.

"I think your right. But if a vampires can't be evil, can they be good?"

"That Seres, is a question only you can decide for yourself. Now we both must rest it has been a long night." With that said Julia closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep still sitting up. She was so tired, even keeping her eyes open to speak had clearly been taxing her. Seres fairly befuddled, followed her advice and crept back to her coffin and slept. The three generations of vampires faced their own dreams and nightmares as the helicopter flew onward back to London, Hellsing, and Alucard's master.

Authors note: I hope you liked the chapter. It was more or less the conclusion of this phase of the story, but don't worry there is still a lot to come. Please review with your feedback, it encourages me to write quicker.


	9. Dream

Chapter 9

They arrived back at Hellsing manor late in the night. Integra and Walter where waiting beside the landing pad for them. As the vampires exited the helicopter, Integra eyed Tobias suspiciously. He looked back at her blankly. When Tobias had woken up on the helicopter, before they arrived, Julia made the unpleasant discovery of how Tobias had found a way to save his own sanity.

He had apparently forgotten almost everything. He could remember her, but he called her master as if he where still bound to her. He understood he was a vampire and that Julia had sired him but not the circumstances around it. He remembered his early childhood in Germany, but refused to recall anything that happened near the war or after. He was acting like a child of about eleven with wide eyed innocents.

He cocked his head to the side curiously meeting Integra's gaze, as only someone who didn't know who she was could. Integra seemed to come to the conclusion that Tobias was probably harmless. "Where will the two of you go now?" she asked Julia.

"They should stay here," said Alucard almost absently, but Julia could see him trading a look with Integra.

"Alucard why would I want two more vampires at Hellsing? You and Seres are quit sufficient." Julia considered her situation and realized a bit of courtesy was in order. She had not lived as long as she had without learning when it was necessary to bow in order to ask a favor.

"Sir Integra, I humbly request you allow me and Tobias to stay here for a short time. We are both greatly weakened, and I am unable to protect us. I know of no other safe place to go, and I've made an enemy of the Iscarot paladin Anderson."

The mention of Anderson was enough to gain Integra's interest. She would not mind sheltering two harmless vampires to spite section 13. "Very well, you and yours are welcome to stay within these walls. Just don't set up permanent residence, and as long as your here you drink the medical blood we provide. Is that understood?"

"Very clear," promised Julia.

"Good, then Walter prepare a room for both of them."

"As you wish, Sir Hellsing. Walter led Julia and Tobias off of the roof and into the building. Julia and Walter walked ahead Tobias a few steps behind them. As they walked Julia asked him. "Can you put me and Tobias in the same room, it might be better if I don't leave him alone for a while."

"Certainly," said Walter glancing at Tobias. He recognized the blank expression he had seen many times on solders after a war, in the mental ward. "He's suppressing memories?" he asked cautiously.

"I think so. I'm not completely sure if his mind has settled yet. I want to stay here until I get him stable again," confirmed Julia.

"I hope you can, just keep a close eye on him. The last thing Sir Integra needs is an unstable vampire lose in Hellsing manor."

"I'll be careful. By the way Walter I'm afraid I have another favor to ask you."

"What is it."

"Can you procure a violin for him?"

"A violin?"

"He was a musician as a human. I think if he could play again it might help him remember and heal."

"Very well then I'm sure I can get one."

"Thank you."

"I am always glad to help an old friend, Angel of Mercy"

"There are times I wish you wouldn't call me that Walter." Walter smiled slightly, he had heard Julia say this before.

"But it is what you are. You are neither a monster like Alucard, nor human like me. You show mercy to humans even when it pains you to do so. You've been an angel to many a dying solder."

"I'm no angel, I have survived for hundred of years from the fruits of the darker side of humanity. I have always fed from the freshly spilt blood of battle fields. I may help solders in their passing, but I take my payment of blood as death's messenger once there spirit is gone."

Walter sighed and looked at Julia. He knew her well enough to know it was not a good sign when she began to fall back into Shakespearean English, because when she did that she was being philosophical and when she was philosophical she was depressed. For all Julia's wisdom at times even she was a bit irrational. It seemed to him many vampires almost sought to become angsty and grief ridden, but then again eternity could do strange things to a soul.

"You have always felt guilt for the crimes that are not yours. It is not you who starts the wars, or mortally wounds the solders. Your mercy killings are the kindness humans are incapable of giving to their comrades." Julia looked at Walter for a long moment, then she reached over and gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you old friend. You speak with the voice of reason to me now. The years have done you well. I can recall when you where not but a foolish youth. Strong and street wise yes, but with so much to learn. You have learned well and grown into a good man."

"That was all a very long time ago for me, but for you I suppose it was but an instant. You have not changed since I saw you last," There was a slight touch of sadness in Walters voice.

"It is that way. Time moves about me as I stay frozen. To me human life passes as quickly as the burning down of a taper candle." Julia's expression had grown distant, and for a moment Walter saw how motionless in time she truly was. Great Britain might fall, and another nation take its place, but Julia would remain as she always had to watch the flames. She was like the black raven ever present upon each battle field, taking its life from the fallen. Julia would watch many a life be born, live, and die, and yet always stay the same.

"But you will remember me when I am gone, as you remember every human you have known," Walter said quietly.

"Yes, I will. Many people now exist only in my memory. But let us not talk of such things. In the here and now you are alive and well. I do not need to grieve for the living." They at last reached the room in the basement of Hellsing that was to be shared by Julia and Tobias.

Walter had called ahead to have two coffins moved into the bare, cold stone room. In the morning he would see to the collection of soil from each of the vampires native lands, as well as some furniture. Though vampires like Alucard did not care for such things, he knew Julia did not like plain rooms, and would want at least a desk and a chair.  
"I will leave you here now, if you need anything I suspect you know how to find me?" he told Julia.

"Yes Walter, this will be fine. Thank you , I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Once Walter had left Julia examined the coffin's, Tobias watching her curiously. They where polished, hard wood, stained black with a soft bedding of blankets inside. She was amazed Walter sill remembered she liked having a blanket and a pillow.

"Tobias you take the one farther from the door."

"I don't want to sleep in a coffin!" protested Tobias like a frightened child. Julia glanced at him in surprise. Though she remembered him hating coffins when he was first turned, he had gotten over that quickly.

"You need to Tobias. You'll recover more faster that way," she told him firmly. His soft eyes looked hurt.

"please," he begged desperation on the edge of his voice. Julia sighed. Tobias really had reverted back to his old nature, she knew he was really stronger than this. Well if he was going to act like a child she would have to treat him as one.

"Alright, you can sleep on the floor," she said throwing him the blanket and pillow from the coffin. Tobias took them and curled up like an injured animal trembling slightly at the loneliness of the room and darkness of the shadows. Julia glanced at the welcoming coffin. It had been far to long since she had slept in one, but Tobias need her. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to baby him just tonight, he'd been through a lot.

Julia lay down beside Tobias pulling him close to her, cradling him against her, like a mother holding her child. Tobias calmed resting his head on her shoulder. Julia sang to him softy, whispering a nonsense lullaby in German.

Tobias slept peacefully at last. Julia watched her fledgling slumber. She could recall having to hold him like this for almost the first year after she had turned him, while his mind and soul where still healing. Perhaps this was why he was so attached to her, and had taken so long to break away on his own.

She had babied him too much, and become like the mother he had lost. But Tobias had, in his own good time, grown strong. When they had parted ways ten years ago she had left him playing his fiddle on street corners in Venice. Tobias had been well able to stand on his own two feet and get along without her. She could only hope he could find that strength again. She murmured one last line of the lullaby before falling into the sweet oblivion of repose.

"Oh my poor child. sleep now in peace, for the dawn comes far too soon."

_Julia hurried homeward along shadowy, lamp lit streets of London. Though her mind was sill upon the memory of Mary's lips against her own, she knew to keep a wary eye out for pick pocket and other more evil things that stalked the night._

_It was then out of the corner of her eye she noticed that two men where following her. They both looked like wealthy young aristocrats, but there was something terrible in their red eyes. Julia knew enough to realize they where vampires. She did not run, for she knew it would be useless. She pulled the two silver daggers from her coat and kept walking._

_The footsteps behind her began to quicken and as they drew near, she whirled around trembling to face her foes. She was met by the back of Alucard's red coat. He stood protecting her, facing the two vampires._

_He was laughing, mocking them for being foolish enough to try and harm a human under his protections. The two vampires began to back away Then Alucard lunged forward capturing one and tearing his head off. The other stumbled and fell to the ground trembling. _

_Suddenly Alucard froze, his eyes distant. "Mary!" he whispered and vanished. The young vampire raced to the body of his fallen comrade and knelt beside it. Julia began to slowly back away daggers at ready. Then the vampire turned to look at her with pain and hatred in his eyes._

_He was in front of her in a second his own knife drawn. Julia tried to fight him off, but a few months of training where not enough to keep up with his speed and strength. After all she was only a human girl fighting an immortal. He saw his opening and stabbed her in the stomach. Julia dropped the silver daggers from her hand as she slowly sank to the ground. She knew already the wound would be fatal._

_The vampire grabbed her roughly by the hair slamming her against the wall. "I'll kill you for revenge against Hellsing, that bloody Alucard who killed Jack," he yelled in her face. Julia could only guess the dead vampire was Jack. There was a tint of lunacy in the vampires eyes._

_Julia struggled though her strength was fading. Attempts where useless against the iron grip that held her. The vampire took his knife and began to trace it across Julia's neck and shoulders. Then he began to make short quick jabs. Not enough to kill her any quicker, but terribly painful. _

_Finally he ceased and began to lap at the blood from the wounds. "You're a virgin," he mumbled. "I won't bite you. I want you to die slowly now, so your lover can find your mangled corpse."_

_Julia tried to struggle again but it was useless, even if the vampire released her she would still die. She could feel her life slipping away slowly with every drop of blood. She was fading fast. The unbearable pain had dulled into numbness. Suddenly, she felt herself being released and falling to the ground._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alucard tearing apart her assailant. Slowly she curled up into a ball around the deep wound in her gut. She had always hoped to be able to face death with honor, or at least sitting up, but it hurt too much._

_Even though she could feel the coldness overcoming her, she still tried to stem the flow of the last drops of her life blood. She close her eyes. She was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep forever. She hadn't done anything truly terrible in her life, surely paradise or at least limbo awaited her._

_As if from a hundred miles away she heard Alucard kneel beside her and gently lift her head up. "Do you wish to die as a mortal," he asked his voice holding neither sadness nor hope._

_"I'm so tired let me rest," she mumbled._

_"I can change you into a vampire so you can live on" he offered, "you wish to remain with Mary do you not." Alucard's words cut through the thick fog that had enshrouded her mind. Paradise meant nothing too Julia if it meant leaving Mary. She could not abandon her dear one to the cold duty of Hellsing. As she had always need Mary, and Mary needed her._

_"Please, let me stay with Mary," she whispered her vision growing dark. Alucard needed no more prompting. He bit deep into her neck and drank a few drops of the last of the blood left in her. Julia fell into blackness._

Julia woke up with a start, for a moment not knowing where she was. Then the sight of the stone walls of the room reminded her. She sat up, careful not to disturb Tobias. She was still shaking from the dream and tears of blood where drying on her face. It was that day wasn't it, the anniversary of her death. She always had that damn dream on this day, always.


	10. Confeshion

Chapter 10

Integra was in the records room sifting through countless dusty cabinets. When Walter had brought her the files on Julia, she had noticed none where dated until nearly a hundred years after Julia being turned. There should have been at least some mention somewhere before then, Integra wanted to know why there wasn't.

The cabinet she was looking in now was a catalog of all the reports filed, for about ten years of the late Victorian era. The Hellsings had always been very good about keeping records.

She found what she was looking for under Capulet, the name Walter had assured her was Julia's last name. There where over fifty reports listed, ranging from a cover up of Julia's death, to an account of Julia and Alucard's battle with another vampire. Integra read the numbers on the reports listed and went to find them in another cabinet across the room.

The files weren't there and the cabinet was almost empty. Someone had clearly removed the files. What Integra could not guess was when or why. They could have been taken out at any time for the last several hundred years. It did seem likely though that it had been during the same time period as the original writing of the files. If it had been some one more recently, logic would seem to expect that the later files would have been destroyed as well. All the files from World War II and onward where intact.

Integra disliked feeling as if something was being hidden from her. In her experience not knowing things could prove to be very dangerous. Integra remembered Walter telling her about moving the painting of Julia and Mary up into the main portrait gallery and she decided to leave the stuffy record room to see it. Maybe she would find her answers there.

The blurriness of the photograph had hidden how faded the painting was. The paint was beginning to flake away in places. The portrait clearly had not been stored properly. On closer inspection the brush strokes on the picture proved to be very broad and almost careless as if it had been painted very quickly by a fairly skilled amateur, but not a master painter. It was bellow the quality a portrait, of a member of the Hellsing family, normally would be.

"She was beautiful wasn't she?" said a quit voice. Integra whirled around to glare at Julia who was standing behind her looking at the painting. Julia wasn't very concerned by the glare, knowing it was more Integra's annoyance at being startled than any particular dislike of her. She continued to speak her voice slightly sad.

"I thought this was destroyed with everything else. I wonder how Cain missed it." Integra recognized the name of Mary's son.

"So was it Cain who destroyed the files about you?"

"Yes," replied Julia absently, moving to stand beside Integra in order to see the painting better."

"Why?" demanded Integra beginning to be annoyed at the vampires aloofness.

"He despised me. He probably would have ordered Alucard to kill me if he thought he could have made him kill his own fledgling."

"Why couldn't he order Alucard to kill you?" asked Integra wondering why her ancestry would have had anything but complete control over Alucard. Julia glanced at her thoughtfully an eyebrow half raised.

"That's simple. In essence with the seals you control Alucard by a blood tie, because he has taken your blood he must obey you. In the past Alucard has taken my blood and given me his. While neither of us has the power to control the other, we still share that blood tie. On a very low level we have the instinct the protect each other, or at least not cause one another harm. If you where to order Alucard to destroy me, that blood tie might be enough for him to refuse the order. You can't order a vampire to kill their own sire, or fledgling," Once finished speaking Julia looked back at the picture. Integra had a feeling that Julia was skirting a subject, but she was not certain what that was. She decided to ask another question.

"Why did Cain hate you?"

"It's a complex story, and I know you don't have the time to listen to it now." Integra glanced at her watch and saw that Julia was right, she had an appointment in fifteen minuets. How did Julia know that?

"We'll talk again later. Meet me in my office tomorrow evening for tea."

"I'll see you then," said Julia turning away from the picture and walking out of the room.

"At least she doesn't phase through the walls like Alucard," thought Integra as she exited through the opposite door to head to her appointment.

The following evening Integra sat in her office working through the usual pile of documents. A porcelain tea service containing two tea pots and two cups brought in by Walter earlier was set off to the side. She wondered if it might have been wise to state a specific time, but decided it wasn't particularly important. Vampires were like cats, they showed up when they felt like it.

A soft knock sounded from the office door. "Come in," said Integra without glancing up. She heard the door open and shut, then set down her paperwork to greet Julia. She couldn't help but blink in surprise. It was the first time she had seen Julia in anything other that her heavy cloak.

She wore a simple pair of black pants and a silk, deep purple shirt with Renaissance length sleeves. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and tied with a ribbon the same color as her shirt. A small golden locket hung on a delicate chain around her neck.

Her slender form, normally completely concealed by her cloak was now visible. Integra noticed how young Julia had been when she became a vampire. She was at that point where a girl is beginning to become a woman, with her first curves, but hasn't completely filled out yet. If Julia had been able to grow into a full woman she would have probably been very beautiful. She was like an ivory sculpture of a rosebud beginning to bloom, frozen forever at the edge of a promise never to be fulfilled.

Julia's current garb was in strong contrast with her normal appearance. It was clear she had made an effort to look a bit more formal. Integra mentally chided herself for being surprised at the change in Julia's appearance. After all, Julia had been an English noble woman in life. No self respecting English woman would come to tea with a Knight of the Royal Order looking disheveled or slovenly.

"Please, take a seat," said Integra motioning to the empty chair across from her desk. She moved the papers out of the way and the tea tray into there place. Julia sat down, glancing at the two tea pots uncertainly. Surely, Integra, as a Hellsing, would know vampires could consume no substance other than blood?

Ingra placed a cup and the darker tea pot in front of Julia, then poured a cup of tea for herself from the lighter tea pot. Julia copied her action uncertainly with the darker tea pot. Well, sometimes humans did forget what she was. It was usually better just to pretend to accept food or drink when it was offered.

She lifted the cup up to her lips to pretend to drink and nearly dropped the fine china in surprise, as she was met by the sent of blood. Reheated medical blood of course, but human blood none the less. Integra was more thoughtful than she gave her credit for.

Julia sipped at the warm liquid remembering another human who she had shared tea with in a similar manner long ago. Julia could feel Integra's eyes upon her. The silence was becoming uncomfortable. "What is it you wanted to ask me?" asked Julia.

"I do not intent to pry, but I would like to know how what exactly your connection with my ancestor Mary Victoria Hellsing was. The various things I have learned about your history with her do not make sense when put together. I was hoping you could clarify."

Julia sighed and set down her cup. She was still to a degree uncertain how much she should trust this human, or how Integra would respond when she told her about her past. "It's a long story do you really want to hear it all?"

"I have a few hours free, all that awaits me is paperwork. I could use a break," replied Integra the hint of a challenge in her voice. She wanted answers.

"Alright then. As you may have gathered your ancestor Mary, and I where lovers,' said Julia calmly. Although Integra has suspected this, she was still surprised to hear it in so many words.

She kept her expression cool and asked with hint of doubt. "A Hellsing let themselves become involved with a vampire?" Julia shook her head.

"No, I was human when we fell in love. We where both daughters of noble families and friends as children. When we grew older our emotions towards each other changed and we found ourselves in love. We where wise enough to hide what was between us, and foolish enough to think it could continue without consequences. It was because of my involvement with her that my human life ended." Julia glanced at Integra gauging her expression to find her reaction but Integra's blank face told her nothing.

"Continue," said Integra, and Julia did knowing Integra would not be satisfied until she knew the whole truth.

"As you well know Marie's brother and father where killed by a powerful group of vampires that existed at that time. As the only surviving member of her family leadership of Hellsing fell to her, a girl no older than seventeen. She handed led her duty with skill and dignity, much as you have.

"Sadly, in her knew situation she found herself no longer free to see me. She had to keep up an image of power and diligence, and could not be seen as taking the leisure of spending time with a friend. Also, certain people, where becoming suspicious that there was more than friendship between us. Her new position of power was not strong enough to withstand a scandal, if we where found out. We had to be careful, but that did not mean we stopped seeing each other, after all we where teenage girl and very much in love.

"At night we would both sneak away from our homes and meet in the forest that stood behind Hellsing manor at that time. There we could just be together, free from the eyes of the world. In our happiness we where careless, and the same group of vampires who had murdered Mary's father and brother wanted her dead as well. One of them found out about her nocturnal habits and made a plan to murder her.

"You see they couldn't touch her while she was in the forest because she was too close the manor and still under Alucard's protection. She need have only called for him and he would have been there in an instant to defend her from any attacker. But one thing I was not aware of at the time, was that when I left Mary to return home, Mary sent Alucard to follow in the shadows and protect me.

"While Alucard was gone, she was walking back through the forest alone at night and very vulnerable. The vampires planned to attack her then, and to keep Alucard from rushing back to rescue her they would have another group of vampires attack me. Alucard would be bound by Mary's order to protect me, and thus not able to cease protecting me to rescue Mary. The vampires would then be free to do with her as they liked."

"I take it there plan didn't work out?" asked Integra growing very interested in the story. Julia saw this and continue slightly more confidently.

"Not exactly. Mary, much like you, was a very skilled sword fighter able to hold her own in a fight, even with a vampire. She was able to defend herself when attacked. The vampires also didn't realize what Mary's exact order to Alucard where. When Alucard had first come under her control the one order she had told him to always obey, under any circumstance, was the protect her. When I was attacked he was able to override Mary's order to protect me, with the stronger order to protect her.

"He went to aid Mary and left me alone at the mercy of a vampire, who had just seen Alucard kill his comrade. I was not completely helpless. I had the two silver daggers Mary had given me and been training me to use, but I was just a young girl fighting a monster. I managed only to scratch my attacker and enrage him enough for him to decide to kill me very slowly, and painfully.

"By the time Alucard had dealt with the vampires attacking Mary and returned to save me, I had enough mortal wounds, and far too little blood left, to have any hope of surviving. He gave me to choice to die there, or to continue as a vampire. I didn't want to leave Mary, so I chose to continue."

"Do you ever regret that?" asked Integra delicately, she knew she was treading on thin ground. The question hung in the air as a look passed between the two women. Integra had asked a very personal question. They both knew Integra had asked it purely because she wanted to know.

Julia paused for a long moment looking at Integra thoughtfully. If anyone else had asked the question she would have refused to reply, but something about Integra made her want to answer. She was so much like Mary in her appearance and her nature, from her stunning blue eyes to her confident manner, it was haunting. Julia felt as if she where speaking to Mary again, and she could never could have refused to tell Mary anything.

Very softly she said, "How could I regret continuing as a vampire? If I didn't make that choice I would have died there, and been parted from Mary. I chose this life."

"Mary didn't mind you being a vampire?" Again Integra asked a personal question but the tension was gone from the air. They both knew Julia would answer.

"It would have hurt her more to lose me completely. Remember Integra we where both very young and blinded by our emotions. She would have loved me even if I had become as much a monster as Alucard. She always did blame herself though, she thought it was her fault for putting me in that situation in the first place. She didn't rest until she had had the group of vampires, which organized the assassination, ruthlessly hunted down, tortured and eventually destroyed.

"She never forgave Alucard for failing to protect me. She wanted to seal him away as your father did generations later, but I convinced her not to because I was bound by blood to him and needed him to teach me how to survive as a vampire. I didn't bear any grudge against him, I was glad that he had saved Mary instead of me. She would have not been willing to become a vampire, as I was, and we would have been separated."

Julia's voice petered off and she sat silently staring at the red liquid in her cup the irony of what she had just said echoing in her ears. Eventually she and Mary had been separated, by that very same veil of death, except it had been in time Mary who fell behind it and she who was forced to keep on living alone.

Integra said nothing. She could see the pain in the vampires expression. It was strange she had never really thought a vampire capable of love or such deep grief. The only vampires she had ever known, aside from the ones she ordered the destruction of, where Alucard, and Seres. She did not pretend to understand Alucard, and Seres was so new to her living death, she was still more human than vampire. Yet before her sat an immortal in the form of a young girl, her ruby eyes darkened with sorrow for a human who's earthly form had long since returned to dust.

"What happened next, was that when you came to live in Hellsing manor?" Integra asked as gently as she could. Julia glanced up at her.

"My family was told I had died meeting a ghastly end at the hands of an attacker on the London streets, when I had ventured out after dark. Hellsing saw to it that the unidentifiable corps of an unlucky woman from the city morgue, who truly had met such a fate, was buried in my place."

"What happened when Mary married? Did the two of you have to separate then?" asked Integra thoughtfully. Julia gave her a curious look as if she had said something very silly and a slight smile graced her lips where sadness had just been.

"Of course not, we stayed together as always. Mary's marriage to Jonathan was arranged and purely for the sake of political gain and the continuation of their respective family lines. This was understood on both sides. Jonathan was in love with a common woman who his family would not let him marry, but with whom he had several illegitimate children. There was no farce of love or faithfulness between Jonathan and Mary."

"Did he know about you?"

"Yes, but we both had the good sense to avoid each other. I don't think I ever said more than a few words to him in his entire life."

"Why did Cane have records of your time at Hellsing during Mary's life destroyed?" asked Integra.

"He greatly disliked me. I believe he blamed me for the lack of love between his parents. When Mary died I left Hellsing before he could take any action against me. He systematically tried to destroy any and everything that even mentioned me. I don't know how he missed the portrait."

"What did you do after Mary died when you left Hellsing."

"Mostly I wandered around for a while. I saw all of the places I had wanted to as a human, but never had the chance too. I chased all the dreams I never thought I could realize."

"You handles her death that well?" asked Integra. Julia's smile vanished in an instant and coldness replaced it. When she spoke her voice was slightly bitter.

"Of course not, I wanted to kill myself. I'd continued as a vampire only to remain with her, when she died I lost my reason to continue."

"Then why did you?"

"Because she told me to!" there was sharp anger in Julia's voice, as old wounds where reopened. Integra did not hide her expression of surprise at her outburst, and she feared she finally had gone to far. Julia saw this and calmed down, her voice again resuming it's soft melodies lilt like the notes of a well played harp.

"During out life together Mary changed and lived as all humans do, but I didn't. I really never altered from the girl who I was when my human life ended, and I never really saw how she changed until close to her death. I think we where always like too young lovers with not thought for the future or the past so long as we had the present.

"In her old age Mary grew very wise. She knew that I would not continue without her, but she realized I had not really had the chance to live. As a human I was a poet and a dreamer, but as a vampire I spend my time by Mary's side and pursued no ambitions of my own.

"Before she died she made me promise I would keep living after she was gone and purse all the dreams I had told her about when we where girls. I promised her that, I would have promised her anything. At that time, even though I saw her hair graying and form growing weak, I still could not believe I would lose her. Lovers are truly the greatest fools.

"When she died it nearly destroyed me. I mourned her as the young girl I still was then, with the sharp sorrow of one who does not yet truly understand the inevitability of death, but simply feels they have been terribly wronged by something beyond there control. I am no oath breaker, I kept my promise and did not end my borrowed life but the girl Mary loved died with her. The poetry that was my second nature as a youth ceased forever that day to echo in my thought.

"I finally grew up. It was the years following Mary's death that made me the woman I am now. I traveled the world, and even crossed the ocean to the America's when I was strong enough.

"When I returned to England long after Cain's death I published, under a false name, a volume of poetry I had written during Mary's life. That done the last of my human goals was finally accomplished the grief became bearable. I was able to see the world around me, now transformed by several human life times and find it fascinating.

"After I sired my first fledgling and for a time had someone who actually needed me, I realized I really did want to keep living. It was not long after that I found there was also a need for me upon the battlefields of man's conflicts, and began my mercy killings of mortally wounded solders. During World War II I learned rumors of the Millennium project from one of my fellow vampires

"This was something in that whole accursed war that finally fell into my realm. You may not realize it Integra but the vast majority of vampires despised Millennium, we do not appreciate our kind being used at tools for war by humans. When I by chance ran across Walter, and realized Hellsing was taking actions against Millennium I decided to ally with Hellsing once again."

"Once the war ended I left Hellsing again, for I had no desire to help hunt my own kind. Nothing that would interest you happened after that, until my recent conflict with Vashnicalf."

Julia finished her confession in the same tone of voice with which she had begun and it was followed by three chimes from a distant church bell. Integra glanced at her watch and saw that it was 3:00 am she had been so fascinated by Julia's story that she had not realized it had gotten so late.

"Thank you for answering my questions Julia, that does clear up things a great deal. I apologies if I asked anything out of place."

"No, it's fine," said Julia.

"Very good then." said Integra briskly trying to shake off the feeling of unease that seemed to cling to them both. "If you wish, your welcome to join me again for tea tomorrow evening. Now the hour is late, I must retire."

"I'll see you then," said Julia standing, and treading with the soundless footsteps only a vampire, or a cat can posses, she exited the same way she had entered through the heavy oak doors. Integra sat for a moment lost in thought, then she too stood and headed to her room to catch a few hours sleep before the next day.

Authors Note: Sorry I took so long on this chapter, but it's so important to the story so I wanted to get it right. I hope you enjoyed it. As always feedback is welcome, I'd really like to know what people think about this chapter especially.


	11. Memories

Chapter 11

Alucard watched Julia's fledgling from the shadows. He was not sure what to think of the vampire, or what exactly his loyalties to him should be. He had never had a fledgling live long enough to sire a fledgling of their own. All but one of his original fledglings had been systematically slain by Van Hellsing when he was first captured.

He could still remember that terrible feeling of his own kin crying out for his aid and being helpless to protect them. Even a mad animal does not like to see it's young slain. The one fledgling that had escaped Van Hellsing, because she had been far away at the time, was killed by a vampire hunter only a few years after.

Then there had been Susan. She had been the first vampire he had sired under Hellsing control. She had been a young woman he had found on one of his missions. She was near death from having been tortured by a cruel vampire. Alucard had offered to turn her and she had accepted.

He never really knew what went wrong. She was as loyal to him as the police girl, but without her fear or reserve. She seemed to accept her state of unlife and grew into a powerful vampire in her own right. She accepted his blood and become a true No Life King, and then left him and Hellsing to venture out on her own.

She returned after about eighty years, a human life time, and demanded one thing of Alucard, that he take away the false life he had given her. By that time she was too strong for him to look inside her mind and he could not tell whether she asked for death because of sorrow, or weariness, or something else.

Alucard had grudgingly granted her wish and taken her life blood and all the power she had accumulated in her years of existence. Though the No Life King could not be said to feel guilt or sorrow, he still felt strange when he remembered taking the life of his own child.

He wondered if the Julia would be like Susan some day, and hoped not. He could never grant such a request again. Fortenately he suspected that as long as Julia had Tobias and her other fledglings scattered across the world, she would have reason to continue.

Alucard contemplated the young vampire again. He seemed to be outwardly very weak and cowardly but he could tell that how Tobias was now, was not his normal state. Tobias actually had a fair amount of power, especially from the blood he had recently taken from Julia.

Alucard understood the necessity of why Julia had given so much of her own blood to her fledgling at the time, but not why she had let him keep it. A vampire gave their blood to a fledgling when they became full fledged vampires, but that was only a small amount. Julia had given Tobias nearly fifty years of her own strength. Tobias, if he could regain control of his own mind, could be quit dangerous, if he wished to.

But for now Tobias was the picture of innocents wandering through the garden of Hellsing manor. Julia had insisted the moonlight would do him good. He felt uneasy to be out in the open alone but he knew he need only call for Julia and she would be there to protect him.

Tobias could sense Alucard but was unconcerned, he knew he was a blood relative. Her sat down on a wooden bench and began to mumble something under his breath holding the silver star of David he wore around his neck. Alucard grew bored of peaceful observation and left the shadows to speak to him directly.

As he grew closer to the boy, he realized he was praying very softly in German, his mother tongue. "You still have faith even though you are damned," Alucard asked him. Tobias looked up at him his eyes wide with the false innocents of forgetfulness, while a wisdom of many years lay locked behind.

"No one is damned unless they believe themselves to be so," he said quietly.

"Your god abandoned you as a human, why have faith now," Alucard's words where cruel, though his intent was only for his own amusement.

"My god never abandoned me Alucard. God had nothing to do with what happened to me and my people. You can't blame a god for the sins of man. The divine gave humans free will, and by doing so must let them commit their own sins. "

Tobias's age was for a moment showing through, his words where that of a man not a child. For an instant Alicard could see Tobias as his true self but then the boys eyes dimmed again and he resumed praying.

"Do you pray for fear of the devil. Do you try and protect yourself from some great evil." asked Alucard. Again for a moment light shown in Tobias's eyes.

"I know prayer can not protect me. I pray because it is my soul I fear for not my body."

"You would not fear me killing you?" Alucard gave a predatory grin meaning to frighten the young vampire, but did not secede.

"I do not fear death, but I do not wish it. I know you will not kill me. I am the child of your child, and you will not harm your blood kin."

"I should, it's an embarrassment to be related to one as weak as you. Julia always creates such weak fledglings. She waists all her strength and wisdom raising broken fools. Some times I think she is a fool herself" Alucard was trying to get a rise out of Tobias and he had succeed.

Tobias frowned and said his voice like ice, "Don't insult my master,"

"what are you going to do, you will get nowhere fighting me." Alucard was testing Tobias now to see his reaction, to gauge the strength of will, that lay behind those wide eyes.

"To fight you would be to give you what you wish," replied Tobias. Though he was shaking slightly under Alucard's gaze he met his eyes, like a brave puppy challenging an alpha.

"Let the boy alone, you old dog. Must you hound every one you see a speck of fear in?" Julia stepped out of the shadows. She had sense her fledglings distress and come to tell Alucard off.

Alucard turned to face Julia amusement clear in his eyes. "I was only getting to know my descendent," he held his arms wide as if in jest.

"Don't tease him Alucard. His mind is in a delicate state. If you cause him any damage it will take me years to mend."

Alucard ignored Julia's scolding, losing interest now that he was faced with his strict fledgling, some times she acted as if he where the fledgling and she the sire. "Fine I won't break your precise toy." he told her and walked off fading into the night.

Julia turned to face Tobias the hint of a grin on her lips, "You did well Tobias, you haven't locked away all of your courage after all. I'm proud of you few people, human or vampire, can argue with Alucard and live to tell about it."

Tobias smiled like a young man receiving praise for a task well done. Julia patted him on the shoulder then vanished into the darkness, leaving Tobias to his prayers. She still had things to do that night.

Integra found herself again absently waiting for the midian's appearance, and she shuffled through the usual reports. She was secretly glad for the time to think, she was not sure what to say to the nosferatu. Her original questions had been answered the night before, but she was still curios about the vampire.

She justified the second meeting by telling herself that: first it would be good to know more about Julia in case she ever became a problem in the future, and second that she could learn more about vampires in general, by speaking with a vampire that had recently been in contact with her own kind.

However, the truth was that she had enjoyed speaking to Julia. She could not remember how long it had been since she had spent a few hours simply talking with some one and in such an open manor, although the openness had been on Julia's part alone. Integra had become used to people always being very reserved around her, after all she was a leader. It was refreshing to spend time with someone who was not under her command.

A soft knock removed her from her thoughts, and she called for Julia to enter. She opened the door walked into the room treading on her soundless footsteps. She was dressed much as she had been the day before, save for the fact that she now wore her hair in a delicate twist held together with the stem of a single white rose. It suited her well.

There was an unspoken subtly in the ornate change that Integra did not miss. Julia had not simply altered her appearance for formality, but had taken a step towards elegance. She had done something that showed she now cared about her appearance, something Integra had never seen her do before. It made her recall the portrait that now hung in the downstairs gallery, and the simple yet beautiful way the vampire was dressed in the faded image.

Integra motioned for Julia to sit and poured their respective drinks. Julia took the delicate china cup and sipped the dark metallic liquid within. There was an awkward moment of silence then she spoke.

"Do you have anymore questions for me Sir Hellsing?" Though she had not thought of one earlier Integra came up with one quickly.

"You never told me why you came into conflict with Vashnicalf. Was it some manner of feud that caused him to seize your fledgling?"

Julia shook her head, "Not exactly, at one point he expressed a carnal interest in me and I rejected him quite violently. He didn't take the insult well. He captured Tobias in order to gain power over me." Integra had a mild expression of surprise.

"you mean that's what it was all about?" Julia did not look amused.

"I assure you it was more complicated than that."

"Do tell?" said Integra resting her chin on her hand," unable to hide a small smile, at Julia's indignation. The ruffled immortal continued.

"Vashnicalf was doing more than trying to rape me, it was a power play. Among vampire I am considered fairly powerful, not because I am physically strong like Alucard, but because I am able to affect and control the minds of other vampires. Most vampires can only control humans or their own fledglings, even I can only control vampires that are not drastically stronger than me.

"I'm one of the older and stronger vampires currently in existence, this ensures few will ever challenge me or my fledglings. Unfortunately, Vashnicalf was one of the few that are more powerful than me. He was to powerful for me to get into his mind, so he had nothing to fear in challenging me.

"Vashnicalf was a leader, he liked drawing other vampires to him and making them obey him. To him the image of power was everything. For several years before he and I came into conflict, he had been challenging any powerful vampire he thought he could win against. When he defeated them he and took their blood and strength, by doing this he increased the sense of supremacy other vampires had of him, as well as his actual power.

"When he crossed paths with me he must have become determined to defeat me as he had some many others. As far as vampires are concerned, I am an outsider and by bringing me under heel he would gain the respect and possible loyalty of many vampires, who dislike me.

"Simply killing me in battle, however, would not be an effective victory against me, because I am respected for my mental abilities, and this is as much from understanding of psychology as psychic ability . He probably realized he could not gain respect by slaughtering a trickster, but by beating me at my own game. To gain the honor of having truly triumphed over me, he would have to bring me under heel willingly.

"He wanted to either make me become his bride by choice, or force me to publicly submit to him. When I refused to be his willingly, he attacked my one weakness, my fledgling. He expected me to have no choice, but to surrender to him outright, or fight an impossible battle against him and then be forced to yield to him when I lost, in order to save Tobias's life. He didn't expect me to appeal to Alucard, and by doing so I destroyed him."

"So you won?" asked Integra.

"Against Vashnicalf yes, but I weakened my standing with other vampires by appealing to my sire for help. I showed I was unable to deal with a vampire of Vashnicalf's strength on my own. I'll now be considered to be under Alucard's wing, so to speak, until I fight and win another battle on my own. For a grown fledgling to require their sire's help is a rather embarrassing state of affairs."

"I did not realize vampire society was so complicated," said Integra thoughtfully. It sounded almost as if she was describing aristocrats. Integra saw to the extermination of monsters and did not question there motives, or how they interacted with other monsters.

"Vampire's are alarmingly complicated," said Julia shrugging her shoulders. "Just imagine English nobles but with several life time's worth of grudges and alliances. I suppose you've never really encountered this though. I intend no offense, but you organization specializes in killing rouge vampires that have carelessly made themselves known to humans. If Hellsing did not eradicate them, other vampires would."

"Really?"

"Yes, if all vampires acted like the ones you hunt, do you really think we would have lasted this long? The ones you destroy are rouges that are either fledglings that have been abandoned by their sire and don't know how to kill secretly, or older vampires that have lost their will to live and kill indiscriminately, or have simply gone insane.

"If all of my kind made themselves so visible, humans would have destroyed us long ago. Most vampires either don't kill when they gather blood, or destroy the ghouls they create. The reason vampires can exist as we do is that humans are convinced we are a superstition. You can even show evidence to people that we exist and they won't believe you. Still, if vampires always left ghouls wandering about and killed too many humans they would eventually realize we exist.

"Then they would organize against us, as they have all other predators. In nearly every part of the world there are organizations that hunt vampires and keep knowledge of our existence from the public. Although, they do take some toll on our general population, mostly they destroy the vampires they can easily find, which are the rouges. In a way you could say they really help vampires to continue existing, they weed out the careless."

Now it was Integra's turn not to look amused, "So I am the hunter that kills the sickly wolves then?"

"Of course, but keep in mind even a healthy wolf knows to fear the baying of hounds."

"Yet you do not fear me." They where both leaning across the table caught up in the match of words, hardly a hairs breath separating them.

"I could never fear you Hellsing, you are too much like Mary, and I would never have feared her." Julia's word's startled Integra and she quickly leaned back into her seat, not ready to contemplate what the vampire had meant.

When Integra had regained her composure, Julia had already returned to her chair, sitting with the composure of a lady, and ease of a feline. Her expression was not as blank as the mask Integra wore, but her calm face still gave away nothing.

Integra changed the subject quickly. "From what you've said it sounds as if there are several groups within immortal kind, which are you?" Julia nodded, accepting the shift of conversation.

"Vampires are as highly divided as humans, and perhaps even more independent on an individual level. That is how you run across vampires as insane as Alucard, power hungry as Vashnicalf, or sweet as Seres. We all have a different idea of what to do with eternity, and there are many schools of thought. The slang term for vampires like me would be _revenants_."

"Revenants are bodies that have become reanimated by the soul after death just long enough to complete some unfinished task. They're different from vampires and not immortal," said Integra critically. Julia shrugged her shoulders, and spoke again as if she where trying to explain the difference between the color orange and the fruit orange, to a child.

"That is the proper definition of a revenant that humans use. However, among vampires the term _revenant_ is applied to other vampires who act something like real revenants. You see, I chose to become a vampire on the threshold of death, for the sole purpose or remaining with Mary. I turned every one of my fledglings when they where dying so they could live on to finish something they had left undone as humans.

_"_Once a _revenant's_ reason for continuing as a vampires is finished they often end their false life by their own hand. Several of my own fledglings ended their existence in such a way, although I have sired many, few still remain. I am rather unique in the fact that I persist in continuing even after my original reason for becoming a vampire is gone. _Revenant _vampiresusually will try to not interfere with anything other than the task they have remained for, and do not kill humans."

"Then how do they feed?" asked Integra incredulously.

"It's possible to take blood from a human without killing or biting them. It is a simple thing for a vampire to put a human into a trance, cut their wrist and drain some of their blood, and then leave them convinced they fell on some glass or the like. That is how I usually survive. Cold blood keeps a vampires alive, and the hunger at bay, although it is a shadow compared to feeding from a living human.

"So you've killed then," the question was sharp. Julia looked at Integra, who's cobalt eyes had gone cold.

"Yes, and no. I have given countless mercy killings, and I have sire several fledglings, but I have never killed a human for the sake of their blood, although I have killed for revenge."

"Who?"

"Two of section thirteen's priests nearly a century ago. They killed a two fledglings of mine, and a deaf and blind human girl who I was protecting. In the seventeenth century while traveling in Italy I came across the child. She was orphaned, and near death from hunger. I took her under my care, with the assumption that I could find a human family to take her soon enough.

"Unfortunately no one wanted a girl with no hearing, voice or sight, so she remained with me and I became rather attached to her. I was able to communicate with her telepathically and let her see what I saw through my eyes and hear what I heard. She was almost a daughter to me, and an exceptionally intelligent girl.

"Several months after I found her, I received word from a fledgling of mine named Leon who lived in France. There where Vatican hunters pursuing him and he needed my help. I left the girl with another fledgling of mine named Philemon who lived near the border of Italy with his lover another vampire name Bauchis, who was the former fledgling of a friend of mine.

"I reached France to late to save Leon, the hunter had already slain my fledgling and laid in wait for me. I fought and defeated him but I did not kill him.

"You let an enemy live?" asked Integra doubtfully. Julia shook her head and in a voice far to calm for the words that followed she replied, "Yes I let him live, but I blinded his eyes and cut the tendons on both his legs so that he could never hunt my kind again." There was something almost frightening about Julia as she said this. They where the words of a creature of necessity, the harsh statement of one who had often had to fight for survival. It did not fit the innocent looking youth sitting in the wooden chair, with the poise of an aristocrat.

Julia continued talking and the tiger like gleam retreated from her eyes and regret took it's place. "I should have known he wasn't acting alone. As the hunter cursed me clutching his darkened eyes he told me my fledgling in Italy was being killed as we spoke. I raced back to Italy and was again too late. I found the dust of my fledgling and his lover.

"The human girl was gone and at first I thought she might have live, but when I reached out for her thoughts I found nothing, and knew she was dead. I soon found her ashes in the town square. She had been burned as a witch for her association with the vampires and lack of a voice to defend herself. I went into a rage over her death. She had been a child, an innocent, deserving of a long life not a horrible death.

"I quickly learned of the two hunters that had done the deed. I tracked both of them down. I found the older one first, a man in his late forties and after a difficult duel I killed him without mercy. I realized later that he was holding me off so that the younger hunter could escape. I tracked the remaining killer, he was a boy of no more than sixteen, almost an innocent. I shouldn't have killed him.

"He even begged for his life. I could have blinded him like the first hunter that killed Leon, but the death of the human girl hardened my heart to his please and I took his life. In that act I went against everything I stood for and believed in. I perpetuated the cycle of violence and stained my hands with human blood. I nearly became as much of a monster as Alucard." Julia's voice faltered and she fell silent. She had not meant to confess so much to the Hellsing leader, it was unwise to show such vulnerability to her, yet she could not help it. It was as if she where talking to Mary again, seeking her council in the dark hours of the night.

Integra watched her calmly for a moment, she knew not how to reply. She was a killer herself and had shot her own uncle in order to save her own life. She had ordered the destruction of countless vampires, and in the course a few humans as well. She could offer Julia no condolence or forgiveness, only understanding.

"Vampire, do not think you are the only immortal or mortal who has taken a life. Now, the hour grows late and I still have work to do, I must ask you to withdraw." Julia stood and bowed slightly in a manner almost reminiscing of Alucard.

"As you wish, Sir Hellsing" Integra nodded and Julia turned to leave. As her cold hand touched the door Integra remember something.

"Julia, if you could bring me a copy of the volume of poetry you mentioned in your last visit I would like to see it."

"I'll find one," said Julia and then she was gone. Integra glanced after the now closed door and leaned back lighting a cigar. She had a bit to much to think about to begin working yet.

I opologise for how long this chapter took. My only exuse is that life got in the way. I extend a major thank you to every one who is still reading this after eleven chapters.


	12. Amores

When Integra entered her office the next evening she found a book on her desk with a note. The note said simply. _"I'm busy this evening, but here is the book you asked for. Please enjoy." _The book was an old leather bound hard cover, its once red binding, now almost black with age. On the cover written in gold script was the title "_Amores_" and for the poet's name "_Julio Capulet." _Considering the time Julia had written in, it did not come as a surprise that she had used a male pen name, in order for her work to be published. Almost reverently Integra opened the book turning the yellowed pages to reach the first poem.

_She is the sun_

_To my moon_

_The light to my dark_

_Without her_

_I am nothing_

_And without me_

_She has no shadow_

The first poems where full of devotion and praise of a young lover, but they quickly matured into a true understanding of mutual love.

_We are two sides_

_Of one coin,_

_Two hearts _

_With one soul between us,_

_She is more myself_

_That I _

Sometimes the poems grew heavy with sorrow ,and Integra could glimpse moments of Julia's life and her death.

_My breath shortens_

_And I fear _

_The veil shall part us_

_Yet her dark prince_

_Offers me eternity_

_And I forfeit heaven _

_For my love's earthly lips_

She found Julia's unspoken resentment towards Mary's husband.

_He has not right_

_To touch her_

_And though she tells me _

_It is her duty_

_My blood boils _

_When I think _

_Of their shared bed_

There was even fear sewn in the words, as one poem recounted Mary's difficult birth of Cain.

_I watch her struggled_

_Between life and death_

_To bring her son_

_Into the world_

_I curse the unborn a thousand times_

_As our eyes lock_

_And hands intertwine_

_Her breath is ragged with pain_

_When the child's pitiful cries_

_At last fill the air_

_I give him the name Cain_

_For how in innocents_

_He nearly slew his mother _

_And the twin_

_That follows him_

_Is stillborn_

Slowly the words began to mature as the poet did, and even grudgingly acknowledge Mary's aging as well.

_Her golden hair_

_Grows silver now_

_And wrinkles_

_crease her lovely face_

_And yet in my eyes_

_Her beauty refuses to fade _

Julia even saw Mary's death drawing near.

_I can see death drawing near_

_His cruel scythe_

_Ready to ferry my beloved away_

_Together she and I _

_Could fight any daemon, _

_but time and the years ensnare her_

_And ignore me_

_My time in her light_

_Is fading _

_My moment in warmth_

_Is almost gone_

_When her spark goes out_

_I shall live in eternity in darkness_

One final poem closed the volume.

_I have lost her_

_And with her myself_

_She carry's our joint heart_

_To the next word_

_I cannot live_

_Without my soul_

_Yet in her kindness and her cruelty_

_She asked me to remain_

_In this dark earthly plain_

_She wishes me not_

_To follow her _

_Like Romeo his Juliet _

_I forwent heaven for _

_One moment with her on earth_

_She journeys to paradise_

_And leaves me _

_To an earthly hell_

_Even now it seems_

_The fates_

_Are determined to crucify us_

_With the eternal curse of lovers_

_With her dies my spirit_

_And all my lovely words_

_The muses desert me_

_For I have no soul _

_For them to sing to_

_I leave these words_

_Written in many pleasant days past_

_Made sweet by the flames of passion_

_As a testament_

_To our love_

_May these words remember _

_Us forever_

_Even when I am not but dust_

Integra closed the book slowly. She knew little of poetry, her studies had been of the undead and how to fight them, not the arts, but she was still touched by the emotion in the words. For a brief moment she had glimpsed who Julia had once been. The one she knew now, seemed only a shadow of the passionate girl who created the verses.

She understood the weight the young faced vampire carried. It was hard to image imagine living centuries, pinning for a lost love, a foolish things to do, yet terribly human. Julia would not be who she was if she had never loved, and lost, and it seemed in time she had learned how to carry her grief well.

What was it like to have been so in love? Integra tried to push such idle thoughts from her mind but it was difficult. Even as she placed the book in her desk drawer and began her nightly shuffle of papers her mind wandered back to the aged pages. The young woman in her, who she always strived to ignore and overcome, begged to be acknowledged.

Integra was a leader, and for that same reason forever alone. Always above other's, seldom beside them, and never near them. She could trust very few, and love none. She could not permit herself such dreams, yet for half an hour her hand did not lift the pen and her thoughts wandered free.

* * *

Julia sought out Tobias and found him on the roof talking to Seres. The two made an amusing pair. They seemed like two children, sitting back to back on the wall looking up at the stars talking quietly between themselves. In a sense though they were children, Seres had been naive as a human, and was young as a vampire. Tobias, though he had been a vampire for many year, still acted like the boy he had been in life, because of his sealed memories.

They both glanced up when Julia walked onto the roof. Julia nodded to both of them then spoke to Tobias. "Come with me I have something for you." Tobias bid a quick farewell to the young Draculina and followed his sire.

Julia led Tobias back to their now furnished room in the dungeon of Hellsing manor. On the table was a violin case. Tobias moved forward uncertainly and at Julia's prompting opened the case. He gasped in surprise and awe. Within was a seventeenth century masterpiece of polished black wood, aged to perfect pitch by the human life times spent playing it, and the many musicians it had known.

With reverence Tobias took up the instrument and began to tune it. "Thank you," was all he could manage to say.

"It was Walter who found it in one of the storage vaults. Apparently one of Integra's ancestors was a musician. It's yours now, no one here has any use for it. Play it a much as you want."

Tobias needed no more prompting to draw the bow across the strings. He pulled forth a tragic melody both perfect and deep, like a frozen lake beneath a full moon. The haunting sounds filled the room as he played. Julia was frozen by the sound, though she had heard him play many times before.

Had fate permitted it, Tobias would have been a great composer to rival Mozart, but now, because of the cruelties of man, only stone walls and a dead woman heard his timeless song. After what seemed to be an eternity, but was perhaps only an hour, he carefully set the violin back in it's case. Then he sunk to his knees and began to cry, not the violent sobs of uncontrollable grief, but soundless blood tears of a sorrow to deep for expression.

Julia ran over to him, pulling him into a lose embrace. "I remember everything," whispered Tobias his eyes wide, looking even more like a tormented child.

"ssshh, sssh," whispered Julia. "It's okay, cry all you want. I'll make it stop hurting for right now. I'm going to go into your mind and lock all those memories just beneath the surface, so they can't hurt you. Okay?"

"Please," begged Tobias.

"But you have to promise me one thing,"

"What," he asked desperately.

"You'll face the memories one at a time, until you can accept them. Don't be afraid. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Do it," whispered Tobias knowing nothing else to say. Julia gently placed her forehead against his, her hands locked with his, and gathered up his tangled thoughts. She collected the good thoughts and happy memories he had suppressed with the bad ones, and pushed these back to the surface. Then slowly one by one, she boxed all the bad memories and locked them away, sorting them by time, until they where all in order. Carefully she pushed the memories just behind the concise mind, where Tobias knew they where there but could not feel the emotions attached. Then slowly she drew back into herself ,and pulled away from Tobias.

Tobias opened his eyes, and he was the Tobias Julia had known for years. There was recognition, understanding, and a tint of sadness, but the odd innocents that had haunted him for so long was gone.

"Thank you," he whispered and then closed his eyes again falling into unconsciousness. Julia smiled, and lifted, her now healing, fledgling in her arms and placing him into his coffin filled with German soil.

As she was putting away the violin, she became aware of Alucard's presence. "Is he healed now?" asked the ancient vampire stepping from the shadows of the room.

"He's stable, but he won't be healed for a long time, if ever."

"So he's still crazy?" said Alucard trying to bait Julia.

"Fine words from a mad man," shot back Julia in good humor.

"I make no pretense of sanity," said Alucard with an amused shrug, then turning slightly serious. "Will you be leaving soon, now that he is fit to travel?" Julia paused for a moment, as she was wrapping a black, silk scarf around the violin.

"I'm in no rush to be on my way. Tobias seems to rather like it here, and he's been getting along well with you new fledgling." Alucard moved behind her, carefully plucking the instrument out of her hands and laying it in the case himself.

"I think you have other reason's than your child's well being to remain."

"Oh and what would those be?" asked Julia turning around to face Alucard and finding herself quite trapped in his presence. She'd been foolish to allow him to get so close, she's forgotten how much stronger than her he was. She was able to keep him out of her mind, but he could still immobilize her if he wished, and her currently seemed to feel the need to reestablish his authority.

"A certain blue eyed woman comes to mind. Alucard's voice was warm, but there where other emotions behind it.

"Mary is dead, I'm not staying here solely for the sake of fond memories," snapped Julia trying to move and, again finding herself unable to do so.

"I wasn't talking about Mary," said Alucard meeting Julia's eyes and examining her expression.

"Then who do you mean?" asked Julia cautiously, although she already knew the answer.

"I think you know," said Alucard assuredly. Julia turned her head away to hide her expression.

"You know I will never love anyone but Mary," Her voice was not as certain as she had meant it to be. Alucard reached out a hand and cupped Julia's jaw turning her head to face him, not hard enough to hurt, but strong enough so that she could not move her head. His voice now held a thinly veiled threat,

"We both know how much the current Hellsing is like her ancestor. Let's not have a repeat of history, shall we?" Julia felt an overwhelming urge to strike Alucard, but was incapable of doing so. In that moment she despised him for how helpless he could still render her, even after she had taken his blood so long ago. She resented how she had needed him to protect herself, and her own fledgling, and she hated how he still knew how to toy with her emotions, and shatter her pride.

Alucard sensed her rage, and instantly he released her. Julia raised her hand, but then lowered it, realizing such an act would be unwise. "You don't truly hate me. You can't hate your own blood kin." Alucard's voice was suddenly soft, almost affectionate as if he found Julia's anger endearing. He reached out his hand again and gently stroked Julia's face, as if her ivory skin where delicate china.

"Little one, leave the ice princess alone. It will destroy you if you break that fragile heart of yours again." Then he withdrew completely, vanishing into the stone walls, leaving Julia confused over whether Alucard's concern was for her, Integra, or both of them.

* * *

Authors Note 1: The title of Julia's book "Amores", is a reference to a book of love poetry by the ancient roman poet Ovid. I've had to translate several passages of it for AP Latin class, and it's very good. Ovid uses the Amores to make a light hearted parody of love in general. As an educated English noble, Julia would have studied Latin and many of the great poets, such as Ovid. I'll leave it to you dear reader to decide what Julia intends by naming her serious book, after such a humorous hearted one.

Authors Note 2: Once again I must apologize for taking so long to update. I will try to get back to working on this story more frequently. A major thank you to everyone who waited so long for this update and is still reading.


	13. Trouble

Chapter 13

Soon after moonrise the following night Julia slipped through the shadowed halls of Hellsing Manor, keeping her human form but treading on silent feet. She exited trough a long forgotten servants entrance and walked out into the starry night. She spread her arms wide as if they where wings, and in the next instant she was a raven gliding effortlessly on the thermals of an easterly wind.

All of Julia's blood kin in the manor sensed in some way that she had gone, even Seres, although for her it was only a vague sense that a familiar feeling power that she had become accustomed to had suddenly vanished.

Tobias felt a brief moment of vulnerability when he sensed Julia's absence, much like a tiger cub, when it's mother leaves to hunt, and it knows it is helpless until the tigress returns. However, the feeling passed and he calmed. Now with his memories back, Tobias was able to realize that he was a vampire over half a century old, and should be strong enough not to cling to his sire like a frightened child. Besides, Julia had told him where she was going before she left, and had promised she would not be gone long.

It was Alucard who's interest was peeked by Julia's departure, and since he could no longer invade her thoughts he chose to follow her. Her cloaked his energy and took the form of a great black hound spun of shadows and nightmares. He ran swiftly, with his feet never truly touching the London cobblestones as he trailed the distant avian.

Julia landed outside of a small old house made of crumbling, but strong stone. It had been build before the Virginia Company set sail. It's walls bore the steady marks of time and a few violent gashes from the dark days of the blitz. The dark scars upon the stone where almost hidden by Ivy that overgrew it's walls and covered much of the yard and the nearly collapsed stone wall with it's wrought iron gate. An odd assortment of lilies, sage, strawberries, and squash graced the well tended yard.

When Julia touched the ground, she was once again an almost innocent looking young girl, nearly hidden within the dark garments she wore. She walked to the dark wooden door and lifted and drooped the heavy brass knocker. She waited a moment, and when no one answered she frowned and tried the handle. Finding it unlocked she carefully pushed open the door and looked around. Within was a house in chaos, the furniture smashed and the walls torn and splashed with blood. Instantly she was on the defensive spreading out her own senses to check the premises, and cursing herself for not doing so before.

A soft whimper from the floor brought her to her senses and she pushes aside rubble to find an injured woman. She was well into her late forties, but still very beautiful, with dark black hair and sapphire eyes, but her beauty was marred by the expression of pain on her face and the knife in her stomach. Julia could tell she was dying, and far beyond the help of any doctor.

Julia tried to search her memory, but the woman's mind was too clouded by pain and grief. Carefully Julia knelt down next to the woman and raised up her head. "What happened Susan?" she asked as kindly as she could. "Where is Jacob?" For a moment the woman's eyes focused on her, and she seemed to try and speak but the effort was too much. She grimaced and closed her eyes, coughing blood.

"Take her life blood, so you can access her memories," ordered Alucard. Julia turned her head and saw Alucard leaning against the doorway, for once without his Cheshire smile. Julia shook her head.

"I won't trap her soul in this world. If she is like this, then my fledgling that loved her is surely dead, and I must let them cross into the next world together."

"If you can't, then let me. We need to know what's going on," said Alucard. Julia growled at him,

"Stay away!" Alucard was about to move to challenge her when the woman spoke, he voice raspy and weak.

"Jacob tried to protect them, but he wasn't strong enough. The madman killed him and the children ran and…" Her voice died out slowly and faded as he eyes dimmed. Julia laid her down gently, and closed her eyes, then looked up at Alucard.

"What do you suppose she meant by 'the madman'?"

"Oh I can venture a guess," said Alucard walking over to the body and pulling out what Julia had mistaken for a knife, but now recognized as a very familiar bayonet.

Back at Hellsing Julia made a full report to Integra, supposedly Alucard should have as well, but he disappeared to the dungeon as soon as they got back. Julia would have preferred not making the Hellsing aware of her business, but she knew Hellsing needed to know if the where members of section thirteen in London. After Julia had recounted everything that had happened, Integra had a few more specific questions.

"So why where you going to see this fledgling in the first place?" asked Integra tiredly, trying not to think about how much trouble Anderson could cause if he got onto Hellsing grounds.

"I wanted to ask him if Tobias and I could stay with him for a time."

"You where planning on leaving?" asked Integra feeling slightly disappointed.

"Do not get me wrong, Sir Hellsing, I fully appreciate your hospitality. I simply wanted to make sure I had the option of another safe place open if need be. When I have a vulnerable fledgling in my care I always make sure I have the option to flee."

Integra wanted to say more about the matter, but realized it was not the proper time and moved on. "How old was your fledgling and how long had he been in London?"

"He was around a hundred and thirty, although he had only been a vampire for a hundred years. I do not believe he had ever left England, and he had always maintained that residence in London. Julia's voice could not hide her sadness, she was taking the loss of her fledgling hard.

"What was your fledgling's relationship to the human woman killed?" asked Integra more kindly.

"They where lovers."

"Does the human girl have family we should contact?"

"No, your free to cover up the death, just make sure she gets a decent burial."

"I'll make sure she does, now do you have any idea who Jacob was protecting?"

"If Anderson was after them then, they where probably vampires, and since Susan referred to them as children they where most likely some of my fledglings." Said Julia shifting uncomfortably in her chair, the thought of any more of her fledglings in danger made her restless.

"Do you know which fledglings?"

"No, but I'll try to get in contact with as many as I can and find out who's missing."

"If you'll give me a list of names and descriptions, I can have my London agents keep an eye out for any vampires that match and contact them for you."

"Do not take offense, but you do realize you run a vampire hunting agency. If I have fledglings in London they are certain to avoid anyone with the Hellsing crest. Leave it to me, I will find out what is going on."

"Very well, I will focus on finding the Iscarot agents. Now the sun will rise soon, you should probably get to your coffin." Julia glanced at the blinds which did appear to be lightening. She pushed back her chair and stood.

"Goodnight Sir Hellsing." She bowed and turned to leave.

"Julia," called Integra after her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the book, if you don't mind I'd like to keep it for a wile longer."

"It's yours to keep Sir Hellsing," said Julia reaching for the door.

"Oh and Julia,"

"Yes?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't use my formal title. You may call me Integra."

"Thank you Integra," said Julia with more warmth than Integra had ever heard her speak with before, and then she was gone the heavy oak door clicking shut behind her. Integra glanced after the door for a moment then returned her thoughts to the day ahead. There was much that needed to be done.

The next night, Julia left soon after sunset, and returned shortly before dawn, knowing little more than she had the night before. Anderson mercifully did not yet make himself known. The next nights she went to search again but returned earlier so she could speak with Integra.

She pushed open the doors to Integra's office wearily, the only mark of any hope upon her, the white rose from the garden, she had come into the habit of wearing in her hair. "I think I've figured out who's missing but I can't figure our why they'd be in England," she told Integra falling into a chair and saying nothing more.

Integra raised an aristocratic eyebrow. "Do go on." Julia shook her head.

"There's no point in telling you until I know more. I could be wrong and I don't want to waist your time." Integra didn't press her and merely poured her a teacup full of blood, which Julia too gracefully. Afterwards Integra leaned back in her own chair sipping at her cup of tea.

"Something else is getting to you, what is it?" she asked. Julia cradled the cup in her hand staring into the dark liquid.

" I'd completely unrelated to what's going on now, but today I learned on of my fledglings in Ireland, went to meet a sunrise a few months ago. I had no idea he was getting tired of life, he's only been a vampire for ten years"

"He killed himself?"

"Most of my fledglings do that eventually, but it doesn't make it any easier on me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really doing the right things giving them this false life. Maybe were sometimes meant to leave things in this world undone. Surely death is kinder than this coldness" Julia was silent for a moment then in a whisper she mumbled. "If I'd died when I was mortally wounded I'd be with Mary now."

Integra did no know what to say, it seemed so strange to hear the vampire voice doubts to her. Julia looked terribly like a sad young woman, and Integra also most wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, but she did not. She had never been in the habit of touching people, and she could certainly not start now. At last Julia glanced up from her teacup and saw Integra watching her.

"You look tired what's bothering you?" she asked. Integra remembered what had been on her mind before Julia entered her office and sighed taking off her glasses, for a moment to message her temples.

"There's been trouble with a recent mission and I'm not sure what is going on. I sent Alucard to destroy a vampire that was seen killing a human and he failed. He said he sighted the target but could not destroy her, and I couldn't make him say why."

"Who was the vampire?' asked Julia curiously setting down her cup, an idea forming in her head.

"I don't have a name, but Alucard said she was still a very young fledgling and her sire was nowhere in sight. She had the form of a human girl of around twelve and was of European descent, possibly Swedish, with blond hair."

"Any distinguishing features?" asked Julia a frown forming on her face.

"She had a jagged scar across the left side of her neck, and Alucard said she spoke with a French accent, although that really doesn't make sense if she looked Swedish. So do you know her?"

Julia nodded slowly. "Her name is Rachiel, her parents where polish, but she was raised in France. She must be the fledgling Jacob died protecting. She's the fledgling of one of my fledglings. Her sire's name is, or was Michael. If a fledgling as young as Rachiel is wandering around on her own it must mean Michael is dead. He would never have abandoned her. I need to find her quickly and figure out what happened to Michel and how she survived, before whoever killed Michael gets to her."

"You do realize your fledgling killed a human." said Integra her voice suddenly cold.

"She would never kill anyone," replied Julia sharply.

"She was seen by the body of an unidentified man who was stabbed through the heart and his blood drained.

"Why would a vampire stab some one?" asked Julia critically.

"Why does it matter? The drained blood is proof enough."

"No it's not! I know her she would never kill a human. She probably came upon another vampire's kill. You can't order her destruction because of flimsy evidence like that."

"Your being irrational because she's your kin. Believe me, there is no doubt she killed the man. Hellsing cannot suffer a vampire that has killed a human to live." Integra's face was blanks as she spoke, completely hiding her emotions from Julia.

"You suffer me to live," said Julia quietly.

"You only killed Vatican dogs."

"That doesn't mean they weren't human. You're a killer yourself, who are you to say what is murder and what is not. What right do you have to judge. Are you just going to hunt Rachiel down like a feral dog? Will you destroy her even if she is innocent? Do you think you are right in doing so because she is a vampire?" Julia's voice was growing louder and she had jumped to her feet. The motion upset the dark tea pot and sent it to the floor with a loud clash of ceramic. Blood and broken black shards spread across the checkered floor of Integra's office.

"My duty is to god, and country to destroy impure souls," snarled Integra leaping to her feet as well her Hellsing blood making her proud. "I will not show mercy to a vampire simply because she's a relative of yours."

Integra's words seemed almost to calm Julia, but it was only the false calm of deep set anger. She reached up to her hair and pulled the white rose, free causing her light brown tresses cascaded around her shoulders. She flung the flower onto Integra's desk in an angry motion. It's petals broke apart and scattered.

"Then Sir Integra I can no longer accept your hospitality," there was almost a feral grown in Julia's voice, and for a moment Integra felt the gravity of her situation. She was a foot away from an angry vampire, who she had just threaded to kill a descendent of.

She was a good fighter, but her sword was not with her, and even Alucard could not be at her side quick enough if Julia chose to strike. There was a long terrible pause, as they both glared at each other and then there was a knock at the door. When neither of them replied, Walter swung it open, wires in hand. He stared at the two females almost uncertain of what to do. If he tried to restrain Julia he might provoke her into attack Integra, and if her did nothing she might do the same.

Strangely it was Julia who defused the situation. She took a step back and lowered her raised arms to her side. "Tobias and I will be gone from Hellsing within the hour and, and all of my descendents from London by the sunrise after next. Please do not stop us, or pursue us. I do not want to, but if you threaten my blood kin, I have no choice but to protect them. If cornered I will fight."

She turned on her heal and strode from the room breezing past Walter, who did not block her way.

"Alucard!" Integra yelled angrily. Within an instant he was by her side looking horribly amused.

"Why didn't you tell me the vampire you failed to terminate was a descendent of yours?"

"Why master, you didn't ask," replied Alucard in mock injury. Integra gave him a look to freeze hell fire.

"I'll deal with you later you git. Right now I want you to follow her and see what she does." Alucard bowed in false submission, "Of course my master, but you do realize that you can't order me to kill her."

Integra sent him another glare, she did not want to even consider killing Julia.

"No Alucard, I only want you to follow her and stay hidden. Just don't interfere understood?"

"Yes," said Alucard and vanished. Integra motioned for Walter to leave and collapsed at her desk once the heavy wooden door was shut. The flame of her anger had extinguished and only confusion and sadness remained. How had things changed so quickly? She and Julia had been having a civil discussion only moments before. She hadn't meant for this to happen.

She took off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes. The young woman inside her wanted desperately to cry, but she could not. The leader that she was would not allow such weakness. She wanted to call Julia back and promise to leave her fledgling alone, but duty bound her to destroy the same said fledgling. She silently cursed duty, queen and god, and then slowly reached out and gathered the scatted rose petals.

She held them in her hand for a moment, then walked to the window to throw them out. As she glanced across the grounds she saw two birds, a raven and a sparrow fly up from the earth and into the open sky, a strange shadow followed underneath them. Integra watched the figures vanish and then threw down the petals to the ground bellow, like the tears she could not shed. Despairingly she latched the window and she returned to her desk.


	14. A New Fight

Chapter 14

Julia glided across the sky, with Tobias a wingtip behind, searching for Rachiel. She let her mind drift across the city shifting through the chaos of human minds seeking a young frightened fledgling. She found her near the Times. Rachiel's mind was sending out two distinctly different emotions. One was a clear feeling of worry and fear, the other was fainter and seemed at peace. It was as if a second calmer spirit was within Rachiel.

Julia turned her wings and glided towards the glittering river below. Rachiel sat on the muddy encampment of earth beside the murky water in the shadow of a concrete wall. She was clad in a now filthy yellow dress stained with blood and dirt. Her pale skin was no cleaner, and she posses only one scuffed black shoe. He long blond hair fell in damp locks hiding her face and most of her young curveless form.

She looked up when she sensed Julia's presence and used her left hand to push the hair from her eyes. She had a child's face, small and delicate, but without the natural baby fat. Her eyes where not that of Tobias's forgetfulness nor Julia's timeless age, but of true innocents. She was only twelve, and had lost her human life only the year before. A smile graced her lips when she saw Julia. In an instant she was on her feet collapsing in her grand sire arms.

"Thank the god's. I though I was alone," she murmured, her English softened by her light French accent. Julia held her for a moment until her shaking calmed, and then pulled back, in order to meet her eyes.

"Where is Michael?" she asked. For a moment it seemed as if Rachiel would cry but she fought back the tears.

"He's dead, and so is Joshua."

"Joshua?" asked Julia.

"My human brother." Rachiel's fight against her emotions was failing and blood tears tumbled silently from her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Julia as kindly as she could.

"Vatican hunters found us in Paris. They cornered us and Michael fought them and ordered me and Joshua to run. The Vatican hunters killed Michael. I sensed it soon after we fled. We went to England because Michael said you would be there," there was a hint of bitterness in her voice. "You weren't, we couldn't find you. The two hunters caught up with us. They tried to kill me and Joshua protected me. He got shot in the stomach.

"We managed to get away again but his wound was fatal. He told me to drink his blood so his soul could stay in this world and guide me. A human found me after I had taken Joshua's life blood and was driving a knife through his heart, so he would not return as a ghoul. I had to abandon his body. I know the hunters are following me, but I don't have the strength left to run anymore."

Her words where cut off by a yell from Tobias, who had been standing of few feet away. In her distraction Julia had not sensed the approaching paladin, but now she realized he and two human females where drawing near. A fury of blades rained down on them. Julia grabbed Rachiel and leapt out of the way. Tobias whirled to face their opponent, catching a blade in his right hand and deflecting the other ones that flew at him

Anderson leapt forward out of the shadows, but raced past Tobias. He was not concerned with a fledgling, his opponent was Julia. Julia threw Rachiel behind herself and held her ground ready to fight. "Tobias take Rachiel and run!" She yelled drawing her daggers and parlaying Anderson's attacks.

"I'm not leaving you," yelled back Tobias diving at Anderson and trying to stab him with his own blade. Anderson whirled on him and raised a knife to strike, but Julia took the momentary opening to slash him across the eyes. Anderson stumbled back temporarily blinded.

"Damn it Tobias, I can't protect you both!"

"I can fight."

"Then protect Rachiel!" Defiance flashed in Tobias's eyes, but he obeyed her. He ran past Julia and snatching up Rachiel's hands pulled her to her feet. Once they where gone Julia turned to face Anderson. He was on his feet, blood dripping down his face. "I'll kill you this time beast!" he snarled.

"Like you killed the human boy?" shot back Julia circling the priest looking for an opening.

"He consorted with demons and deserved it, but it wasn't me who killed him. Heinkel got the shot in.

"Who?"

"None of your concern vampire. Now die!" They met in a clatter of steel and pulled apart. Anderson managed to drive a blade into Julia's shoulders and she cut him across the neck. As the moon rose the two immortals battled on.

Tobias and Rachiel scrambled up the slippery stone steps. Tobias could have changed his form and flown, but Rachiel was too young of a vampire to yet even know how. Tobias was slowed down by Rachiel, but he could not abandon her. They had never even known of each other's existence before, yet the blood tie between them made them instant comrades.

When they reached the street level a shot rang out. Tobias crumbled to the ground with a bullet through the chest. Before Rachiel could help him she was pinned against the wall with a Japanese katana against her throat, the wild eyes of a Japanese nun locked with hers. Rachiel shoved as hard as she could and sent the young woman back a few steps and bolted for Tobias, who was on his feet facing off with a German looking woman dressed as a priest.

Rachiel could hear her brother's voice in the back of her mind begging to let him fight for her. She closed her eyes and let her spirit take over. She leapt at the priest woman fists clenched in the way of an angry young man. She caught her by surprise knocking the gun out of her hands and bother of them to the ground.

The nun seeing Tobias distracted lunged at him with her sword. Tobias parlayed her with on of Anderson's blades which he still held.

Alucard watched his descendents battle, seeing that although Tobias was strong he was no match for Yumie's sword skills, nor was the soul that now controlled Rachiel a fair opponent for Heinkel . He longed to join the fray, so he mentally called to Integra. "I've watched Julia as you asked. She found the fledgling, but some Vatican dogs are attacking them. Do you want me to intervene.

Integra was in her bedroom wearing a nightgown and untangling her hair when she heard Alucard's voice. She dropped the brush.

"What do you mean there's more than one Iscarot agent in London?" She asked quickly pulling on a heavy coat over her nightgown, and yanking on shoes.

"It's Anderson and two others near London Bridge. Julia and her whelps are holding their own but probably not for long."

"There breaking the blood treaty again!" snarled Integra as she snatched up the phone to call Walter and tell him to bring the car around. "Alucard, you interfere unless Julia or Tobias are about to be killed. Wait until I get there."

"Can't I fight Anderson?" There was playful pleading in Alucard's voice.

"No!"

"Fine."

Julia fell back as a blade cut her shoulder. She couldn't get near the paladin and she was losing blood from her wounds quicker than she could heal them. Anderson was at least beginning to look tired, but he hadn't lost his breath to curse her with.

Julia finally say a chance as Anderson flung two blades forward at her. She took the two blows and sprang forward pressing the palms of her hand against his forehead. She tore at his mind searching for the memory she set lose last time they battled, but it was locked to deep for her to reach. So instead she gave him one of Tobias's memories of Auschwitz. It had left Julia shaking long after she had helped Tobias work through it.

The memory caused Anderson to stumble back shaking his head, but it did not have the desired effect of bringing him to his knees. Julia had forgotten just how much Anderson had seen. Anderson opened his eyes and jammed a blade through her chest missing her heart by an inch. Julia stumbled backward and Anderson lunged forward. He drove a blade through each of her hands and trapping them to the ground with is holy magic. Julia struggled but could not move.

Anderson laughed coldly, "I've finally trapped you monster," and drew another blade. He didn't realize that in his distraction he had left his mind open and Julia used the shreds of the just torn mental link to send him another memory.

This time it was her own. It was the memory of her death, except she let him see through the eyes of her attacker. Anderson dropped his blade as he found himself suddenly starring into the frightened brown eyes of a dying teenage girl. He knew that it was a trick and he had a vampire trapped not a human, yet when he raised another blade he couldn't strike.

She looked to much like one of the many orphans he watched over. Anderson had killed humans before, but never a child or youth, and he couldn't not do it now even if he knew it was merely an illusion. He could never harm an innocent. He drew back and temporarily away from Julia. She seized the opportunity and using her teeth yanked the blade from her right hand, and then bulled the blade from her left hand with it. She sprang to her feet and fled. She knew she should finish the fight but she sensed Tobias and Rachiel needed her.

Tobias was hardly holding his own against Yumie. He could deflect her, but not strike any blows of his own. Rachiel and Heinkel tumbled across the ground each trying to throw off or injure the other. Even against Rachiel's Vampire strength Heinkel was winning. She was by far the more skilled fighter.

Then Yumie finally gained the advantage and drove her sword through his heart. He collapsed onto her blade, but did not turn to dust, because he was too old of a vampire to be killed by anything short of his heart being completely destroyed.

Yumie was twisting the blade when Julia struck her sending her violently into a nearby wall where she hit her head and slumped unconscious. Heinkel seeing her comrade fall finally disentangled herself from Rachiel and snatching up her gun ran to stand over the now unconscious nun. Julia caught Tobias before he fell and pulled the blade from him. He went limp in her arms. Rachiel sprang up from where she was and ran to Julia's side.

The vampires and the hunters glared at each other for a long moment. Then they heard the sound of a car in the distance. A Rollsroice pulled into view and screeched to a halt. Integra exited followed by Walter. She turned her cold eyes on the two members of section thirteen. "What are you doing in England" she snapped.

Heinkel held her ground and spoke as calmly as she could. "We where in pursuit of that vampire." She pointed at Rachiel, who glared back at her, still possessing her brothers eyes.

"Regardless of that you broke the treaty."

"In clause seven it says that trespasses are permitted in the case of active pursuit." Heinkel maintained her battle air, but it was clear she was more accustom to shooting that diplomacy, and she was out of her element.

"Only if the object of the hunt I a significant risk to both Great Britain and Catholic controlled countries. That vampire is an orphaned fledgling. Hellsing was already moving to exterminate her, the Vatican had no reason to assume Hellsing would be unable to deal with her ourselves." There was a clear threat in Integra's voice.

"We where also trying to draw out the Vampire Julia, she has been giving section thirteen trouble for centuries."

"The clause does not permit an operation of that degree on English soil. You have broken the treaty and must withdraw now. I will contact your superiors to discuss the diplomatic consequences."

It was then that a blade cut through the air headed towards Integra. Of course Walter caught it with his wires, and stepped between Integra and the breathless Paladin, who had just run up the stairs. For a moment he paused trying to asses the situation.

"Don't fight them now. Yumiko is hurt and we need to withdrawal." Heinkel's voice was commanding, and tinted just slightly with the fear she felt for her partner. Yet her words had little affect on Anderson.

"Not when I can see the demons before me!" Growled Anderson moving towards Julia and her kind menacingly, his hand already drawing another blade. Alucard chose that moment to make himself known. He materialized out of thin air, guns drawn and looking maniacally happy.

"Stand down the both of you!" Ordered Integra seeing how the situation was heading. "Anderson your in no situation to raise conflict. Your in violation of a treaty, outnumbered, and one of your comrades is injured. Withdraw before the situation escalates. You may be a regenerator but I'm sure their not." Integra motioned towards Heinkel and the still motionless Yumiko.

"Don't you want our help exterminating these beasties," said Anderson his voice mocking as he pointed a blade towards Julia and her kind behind Alucard. Alucard looked as if he was just barely restraining his urge to go for Anderson's throat.

Integra did not bat an eye, "they are under Hellsing protection. Harm them and it will be war between Hellsing and Iscarot." Anderson made a low snarling sound and moved as if her would attack Alucard anyway. It was Heinkel who yelled angrily for him to stop. She was kneeling beside Yumiko checking her pulse.

"Anderson her pulse is getting low, we have to get out of here now or she will die!" The fury in Heinkel's words sobered Anderson and with a scowl at Integra he strode past the vampires to Yumiko. In one motion he leaned down and gently picked up the nun, cradling her head carefully. He cast one glance over his shoulder and said, "This isn't over," then he walked away carrying Yumiko, Heinkel close behind.

the footsteps of the hunters died away Julia glanced nervously at the rising sun. She gathered Tobias into her arms quickly and giving Rachiel a commanding glance, prepared to run.

"You have no where to go," said Integra watching them calmly.

"I doubt we're welcome at Hellsing," replied Julia beginning to walk away glancing desperately for a sewer or subway entrance.

"You can't get underground before the sun rises, and in your fledglings weakened state they will be turned to dust at the first rays."

"Are you offering help or mocking me?" asked Julia doubtfully.

"I'm offering to allow you to resume your place at Hellsing," said Integra honestly. Though she tried not to show it, she hoped desperately that Julia would come with her. She knew Julia had been weakened enough that the sun could harm even her, and she did not want Tobias to come to greater harm.

"And if we come will you kill Rachiel as you are so determined to do?"

"I will allow you to plead her case again, and if I come to the same decision as before I will give her a days head start." Julia still looked doubtful. Integra threw away all attempts at civility.

"Damn it Julia! You have my word neither you nor yours will be hurt under my roof. Now get in the car before the sun burns up the lot of you!" Julia realizing the danger of her situation and the sincerity of the Hellsing leaders words, obeyed. Carrying Tobias with Rachiel at her heel she scrambled into the back of the car. Integra slipped in and closed the door behind her saying nothing of the cramped quarters. Walter took the front passenger seat and they where moving.

He hit a button on the dashboard and the back windows darkened until no light could enter and a divider separated the back from the from of the car so no light could penetrate from the windshield. The passengers in the back seat adjusted. Rachiel laid down bellow the seats at Juila's feat wearily, now again herself not her brother. Tobias remained still in Julia's lap his eyes still closed, and Integra never stirred from her seat.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Integra not understanding why the vampire had not yet regenerated.

"Tobias was pieced through the heart, but it was only injured not destroyed. He can survive, but his life is in the balance. I have to give him some of my blood to help him heal." Making no delay Julia tore her own wrist with her teeth and pressed it to Tobias's cold lips. He never opened his eyes but began to nurse from the wound like an infant. Slowly one of his hands rose as if to clasp Julia's arm, but she held it down.

Rachiel watched with soundless fascination, hunger clear in her eyes. After a moment Julia pulled her hand back from Tobias who was to weary to reach for it, though he made a small cry like that of a puppy removed from it's mother.

Julia offered the same wrist to the younger fledgling. Rachiel took Julia's wrist into her open hands and began to lap at the wound, like a kitten milk, daring not to bite for fear she would lose control and take to much blood. Weakly Julia pulled her arm back from Rachiel who surrendered it grudgingly. She held a black handkerchief to the wound until it closed then leaned back faint from the blood loss. Sleep overtook her quickly and Rachiel closed her eyes soon after.

Integra watched the whole ritual silently. Julia was a mother cat with two kittens. After seeing the innocent intimacy between the predators she could not fault Julia for protecting Rachiel, no more than she could a mother for protecting her child. Tobias and Rachiel truly did look like children, Tobias with his almost Angelic brown locks at the sweet stage before manhood, and Rachiel with the unavoidable scrawniness of that point in life when a girl is grows faster than she can eat. Julia herself seemed too young to be a matron with her plain face, free of lines and small body only at the first stager of gaining a woman's curves.

Integra was a hunter and killer of vampires, but she knew she could never hurt these three, even Rachiel. They now seemed to human, to innocent. This scene would still haunt her even when waking would return the age to Julia and Tobias's eyes. The years would never change those three. They would be forever cloaked by youths' innocents, and youths' innocents betrayed.


	15. Kiss

-1Chapter 15

When Julia woke up, she was in the familiar coffin full of English soil she had spent her time at Hellsing sleeping in. She opened the lid and looked about the stone room. A lone candle burned on one of the walls, and there were now three coffins. She could sense Tobias and Julia were in the latter two.

Tobias was weak, but sure to pull through. Rachiel was just in need of a good feeding. Julia knew she needed to get some blood for all of them. She climbed out of her coffin, slightly shaky from her own hunger, and walked to the door.

It was not locked, but Walter was waiting on the other side, clearly standing guard. "I need to get some blood bags for me and the others," Julia told him curtly.

"I'll have some one bring blood for Tobias and Rachiel. Integra has given orders that you were to speak with her in her office as soon as you woke up." Walter apologetic but firm.

"I need to feed," said Julia, not needing to remind Walter she had lost a fair amount of blood the night before.

"Integra should have some medical blood for you there." Walter's voice grew even softer. He had a sad expression on his face, Julia understood.

"Are you afraid events may lead to your fighting me, old friend?"

"My loyalties lie with Sir Integra"

"You know I would never willingly raise hand against a former comrade."

"Even if I was ordered to kill one of your fledglings?"

"Then and only then I would fight you," she could not meet his eyes, "My loyalties lie with my kin."

"Then we see how we each stand," said Walter, his voice now clear, "Let us hope we do not come into conflict and if we do you know it is nothing personal. I have not forgotten how you helped me in the great war Angel of Mercy."

"I understand old friend." Julia turned and walked away towards Integra's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rachiel awoke half a moon span after her grandsire, she found herself in a coffin full of the rich sent of Russian soil. For a brief moment she thought she was back in France in her own coffin nestled in the cool wine cellar of her home. Michael would have just risen from his coffin located in a deeper room of the vast winery. She would hear his footsteps as he made his way up the stairs to go and greet Joshua who would be returning from his day at the university.

She would soon follow him, and run to greet her brother and see what her brought her. He always brought her a small gift from one of the shops he passed on his way home. Always small things, like postcards, flowers or books, sometimes even the fashion magazines she loved so much, which he claimed it embarrassed him to buy.

They would all eat together. Joshua a meal of normal food he prepared for himself and the immortals medical blood they procured through a contact at a local hospital. Then they would go out, some times to a movie or the theater. Michael always loved the opera.

Slowly as Rachiel laid in the coffin her memories cruelly returned to her and she had to stifle sobs, Michael was dead and Joshua but a soul now bound to her own. She reached up and with a trembling hand and pushed off the lid of her coffin to be met by a cold stone room smelling of mold, not aging wine. She could not check her tears anymore.

As she stood she heard a deep voice, almost like a serpents. "Why do you weep little one."

"Who are you?" she asked drying her eyes and glancing around now that she knew she was not alone. There where two other coffins in the room one of them open but the voice did not come from them.

"I am you ancestor," replied the voice as a dark shape took form, and Rachiel recognized the vampire she had seen the night before.

"Are you Alucard?" she asked drawing back.

"Of course, and what is your name?" There was a playful but dangerous mockery in the old vampire's voice. Rachiel felt as if she where transfixed by a serpent.

"Rachiel," Alucard steeped forward making her stumble back against her coffin. He reached out and captured her face in his hand looking her over thoughtfully.

"So this is what my blood line has dwindled to. A flat chested whelp, far to young to have been turned. Why did your sire turn one as weak as you?"

Forcing the fear from her voice Rachiel replied, "So I would not die!" Alucard threw back his head and laughed.

"For that reason alone? No care for the strength of his bloodline ate all? The one who sired you must have been a weakling as well."

In one quick angry motion Rachiel punched Alucard. "Don't you dare insult Michael!" The punch was not the sort thrown by a young girl, but and angry young man, and the words and voice where Joshua's also.

Alucard smiled in amusement steeping back from the body now controlled by Joshua's soul. "And who is this? Ah I can see from your memories. You are the soul of that late vampires lover. Such a fiery spirit, it is a shame that your sister and not you became an immortal."

"Let them be," said Tobias his voice holding a narrow threat as he stepped out of his coffin. He moved slowly to Rachiel's sides. Tobias still weak from his injury.

"Do you have better things to do than harass you descendant? Can't you see she needs to feed?"

Alucard surrendered his game as he noticed Tobias's weakened state. After such an injury he should not have been moving around.

"Your not looking much better yourself," he said the mirth vanishing from his voice. "I can see you do not welcome my company. I leave you to each other." Alucard dissipated into mist and was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra's desk was clear of papers when Julia entered. Integra sat with her hands folded, clearly waited. "Sit," she ordered calmly and Julia obeyed. When Julia opened her mouth to speak Integra hushed her and spoke herself, pushing a cup of blood to Julia.

"I believe I may have been a little harsh in condemning your descendent, before I learned the of the full situation. I trust you can explain it to me?"

Julia nodded accepting the peace offering, "Rachiel is a fledgling of my late fledgling Michael. She came into association with him because he and her older brother Joshua was lovers with Michael. There was a fourteen year age gap between the siblings, and Rachiel was still living with the parents while Michael was a graduate student. When their parents were killed in an accident, Rachiel went to live with her older brother and Michael.

"Unfortunately when she was around ten she was diagnosed with a chronic form of Lukemia. When treatments failed Michael offered to turn her into a vampire and she accepted. She was twelve at the time, that was last year."

"She's only thirteen?" Integra was surprised.

"Yes, as I told you before she is only a child." Julia's tone held a silent accusation, but she continued her narrative.

"As far as I can gather from Rachiel, they were attacked in Paris by Vatican hunters and Michael was killed protecting them. They escaped to London trying to find me, but I was in Russia dealing with Vashnicalf. Iscarot members found them and Joshua was mortally wounded from a bullet wound in the chest.

"As he was dying he ordered Rachiel to drink his blood. She stabbed the body through the heart so that he would not rise again as a ghoul, that must have been what your human saw."

Integra pondered Julia's words for a moment wondering if she could trust the vampires honestly in this mater. She certainly wanted to believe her.

"How to I know your not lying?"

"Look up the names Rachiel and Joshua Enshaw in the French national records. The files should confirm their original immigration as children and their parents death. The corpse you recovered should be identifiable as Joshua's body. You'll find the bullet wound. Surely Rachiel would not have shot her own brother, and not with a silver bullet."

"I will look into this matter and when your claims are verified Rachiel will be cleared of all charges and free to leave."

"That simple?" Asked Julia very relieved.

"Yes, and I fear I was a bit harsh with you before. You will forgive me, but I am in the business of destroying undead, not judging them. Integra was also not in the business of making apologies either, and this was hard to say.

"Just remember, all monsters begin as humans."

"I know Julia, you seem more human to me than many of the people around me." She leaned back in her chair cradling a cup of tea in her hand, relaxing and talking the last fragments of tension from the room.

"Tell me something Julia, because I have always wondered this, "What is it that vampires miss most, after the loss their mortality. You've all got eternal life, beauty, power, but I've never seen one of you truly happy."

Julia closed her ruby eyes. "What you miss most is warmth and the feel of my own heart beat. I never noticed it when I was alive, but now I notice the silence and the cold. As a vampire my body is the same temperature as the air around me, I feel numb. An eternity of numbness means very little. Humans create, vampires can only preserve and destroy. For all our pride vampires can't exist without humans, humans can do just fine without vampires"

"Without thinking Integra reached across the table and touched Julia's hand. It was cool, but not icy, it was like the feel of a cool silk sheet on a hot summer night. It sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

Julia could feel the warmth of Integra's hand bleeding into her own. It had veen so long since she had touched someone with a beating heart. Without thinking she turned the palm of her hand to meet Integra's. "Why do you ask me what it means to be a vampire. I know you have no desire to become one."

Integra remained silent. "Is it because you see something of yourself in me? You are bound to duty and I posses the freedom you wish for.

"I've chosen the life I live, duty only binds me because I chose to let it."

Julia smiled, like a fox that had fooled a hound. "It's not your desires you see in me, it's your loneliness." Integra yanked her hand back and stood turning away from Julia. "I'm not lonely. Don't accuse me of some weak emotion. Julia stood, walking around the desk to stand behind Integra.

"Then why do you let no one close to you? How long has it been since someone has even touched you?"

"I'm not alone. I'm the leader of Hellsing, many people follow me," snarled Integra.

"Yes they follow you, but their your servants not your companions."

"There's Walter."

"Yes, but he still obeys you. He's not your equal. Just because you are a strong leader does not mean your not alone." Integra clenched her hands in frustration. Who was this impudent vampire to question her? Who was she to call her lonely? She whirled around to face Julia.

"Your just as alone as I am!"

"I know." Julia held her ground against Integra's icy glare. Integra realized in that one moment that Julia was the one person she could claim as an ally, yet not control. Julia was not bound to her by force, like Alucard, or duty like her solders. She was the one person she could meet as an equal, the one person she could dare let close to her.

Something inside Integra snapped. In one swift motion she stepped closer, closing the distance between them and pulled Julia to her and kissed her passionately. Somehow it was strangely fitting that the great vampire hunter's first kiss, was with a vampire.

Julia was too stunned to respond, until Integra pulled back to catch her breath. "God Julia, last night I was so afraid I would lose you. It broke my heart when you left this room in anger." Julia leaned forward and kissed her gently. Her lips cool and feathery against Inegra's like a dove's wing. Tentatively she sought out Integra's hands and interlocking their fingers, warmth mingling with cool porcelain. She stepped back their hands still tangled, and when Integra tried to kiss her again she turned her head away.

"We must not do this," she was shaking slightly as she spoke, and her hands clung to Integra's.

"Why not?" asked Integra softly still intoxicated by the kiss.

"You are too much like Marie, I see her when I look upon you." The resolve in Julia's words was no strong. The expression on Intergra's face was breaking her heart. There was a look of hurt and confusion on her face, but it only lasted a moment. Then the mask expression that befitted a Hellsing of royal blood returned. Her voice was sharp and cold.

"I am not my ancestor, and you know it. Her blood runs in my veins, but I am my own person. Marie is dead, and I am living and with you now. Will you cower in a fading memory, or accept the present."

Julia looked at her for a long moment, teetering on a decision. She could still feel Integra's warmth fading from her lips, and with it her resolve. She had been cold far too long. She couldn't bear it anymore. She closed the distance between them in a single step, and claimed Integra's lips once more.

Integra pulled her close, and they clung to each other in the shadows of the rising moon. Integra felt duty and obligation falling away overwhelmed by the comfort of holding and being held. Both were terribly proud, and both had relied on no one but themselves for far to long. One had long ago buried a lover, and the other had never known a lovers touch. Somehow they met on middle ground. The two women cast off an eternity of solitude for a lovers embrace, and the brief brilliant flame passion's cares can bring. Somewhere in the dark of the night two lost souls found comfort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra woke slowly keeping her eyes closed for as long as possible, knowing the feeling of security and continent she felt would vanish as soon as she let herself reenter the real world. Slowly she stretched like a cat awakening from a nap, still sluggish with the warmth of the blankets around her.

When she reached out to where Julia had been sleeping beside her and was met by nothingness, she was at last forced to open her eyes. She was alone in the chaotic ocean of white sheets that made up her bed. For a moment she might have thought it all a dream, if she had not seen the dark purple hair ribbon that Julia had worn the night before, laid on the pillow beside her. It was a quiet reminder of what had occurred in the night, and perhaps a wordless apology by Julia for her absence.

Integra broke the peaceful silence mumbling to herself, "What did I expect? She's a vampire, of course she couldn't be here when I woke up." Her words died away as she looked closer at the picture window, through which the bright sunlight that now illuminated her room was filtering. She could remember Julia standing there in the moonlight, having quietly slipped from the bed after they had finished with the heat of passion.

Integra had silently watched her new lover lost in thought, as she gazed at the stars. Her long dark hair was in elegant contrast with the ivory white of her neck and slender exposed shoulders.

Julia had seemed so fragile then, with no garments to hide her innocent appearing form. In the cool moonlight she truly could have been a living youth. She seemed captured for only a instant at that impossibly slim and slightly curved time before the true fullness of womanhood, not frozen there for eternity.

Integra had known then that Julia's physical body was truly no more than an illusion, that could be as real as stone or as insubstantial as smoke. Though Julia had once been an innocent young girl, she was now a very old soul, and at the same time something more. Even the name was nothing more than a human tag the immortal had chosen to cling to. She was like a many sided crystal, each face reflecting the light differently, all but part of a whole.

Integra saw in Julia the part of herself that had died so many years ago, with her father's death, her uncles betrayal, and everything she had had to do become the leader she now was. She had learned to harden her heart and hide her emotions so that the world could not hurt her. She become who she had to be to serve her country, god and queen. The young woman who might have known how to find her own happiness was lost somewhere along the way.

Yet, Julia was the flip side of the coin. In her final conflict as a human she had died and never had to grow to necessity as Integra had. Julia may have been wise, but part of her would always be frozen as who she was when she took her last breath. She still possessed a few of the beautiful, cruel shards of eternal innocents. Integra who had learned to protect her heart, Julia never did. In her many years of non life she had born each sorrow with the sharp grief of youth, feeling every loss as if it was the first loss.

Integra had been fascinated by Julia ,because of this inverse reflection,. She had been drawn to her by need and unspoken loneliness, but it was in that brief moment she began to truly love her. It was something different than a girlish crush, or lust filled desire. It felt as if a small flame sparked in a part of her heart, that she had long ago thought turned to ice.

Even if after that moment if she could never be with Julia again, even if duty pulled them apart, she knew she would continue her life with that quite ember within herself. It wasn't like words of poetry of foolish romantic songs. It was somehow more real, and certain. The sun would rise tomorrow, she would love Julia. She wondered if what was between them would lead to her ruin, surely she was a fool to lay with a vampire.

Then she realized she didn't care. She knew Julia would never betray her, after all Julia had safely spend a human life time with Mary. Even if by some terrible luck they where every found out, a few bribes or threats in the right place could always buy silence. She had spend her whole waking life doing her duty, why shouldn't a few dark hours of the night belong to her? She would never be free to love a mortal, so why shouldn't she at least be able to love a shadow? Could she not have one fragment of happiness in her brutal existence?

Very softly she called Julia back into the warmth of the bed, and they had laid arms and leg intertwined, forehead's touching, in the sweet comfort of simply being close. Integra could feel the warmth of her skin seeping into the cold of Julia's, the steady rhythm of her heart beating for both of them. Never before in her life had she both held some one, and been held at the same time, comforted and been comforted. They where two halves of one whole, as if there was only one soul between them. Sleep had found them quickly leading them into peaceful dreams.

Integra allowed herself to lie in thought and memory for nearly an hour that morning. When he mind returned to the present she noticed the time, and dressed quickly hurrying to her office to begin work before anyone noticed her late arrival. Her nights might now be her's, but her days still belonged to Hellsing.

Her mind was elsewhere that day as she performed her duties, but if anyone noticed they said nothing. Walter did give her a curios glance as he brought her the afternoon tea. He was old, but no fool. He knew Integra, he knew the look of a woman in love, and he knew what had been kindling between the human and the immortal. He also knew a poorly fated romance when he saw one, but he spoke no warning to Integra.

Though he still often thought of her as very young, he knew Integra was a grown woman and had to live for herself. He would not have obeyed her orders if he thought her a fool. Yet he wondered if Integra could see the cruelty she would in time do to Julia. If all went well Integra would have a life time with Julia, but when her mortal life ended she would abandon the immortal to cold eternity with another weight upon her heart.

He wondered if Julia could survive losing a second love, and realized with some regret he himself would not longer be living when that occurred. His dwindling years would not permit him to see the end of this story.

Authors note: I hope you've been enjoying the story. I just realized I've been working on it for over a year, but I'm finally getting near the end. I'm sorry I've been so slow on updates. Review if you like it, and all that jazz.


	16. Confrontation

Chapter 16

That night Julia went to wander the garden before she sought Integra. She knew there was unfinished business to be seen to. The night before she and Integra gone into Integra's room. It was shielded by powerful spells so that no vampire could enter without Integra's permission, nor sense anything that occurred within.

The spells were made with ancient magic and had required extremely expensive ingredients. The protections were only on Integra's room and not the rest of the house, because their were limits to even Hellsing's wealth. But it had been necessary. Having the spell shields put in was one of the first things Integra had had done when she came to power. It was the only way she could keep Alicard from haunting of her young dreams.

Julia feared how Alucard was going to react. She knew he had seen the kiss and what heard was said in Integra's office, but had had the wisdom not to intervene. Had he made trouble then, Integra would have been sorely tempted to bind him back in the dungeon. He wouldn't have known what the two women did that night, but Julia knew that when he awake that evening he would find the change in Integra, and there was going to be hell to pay.

She sensed Alucard approaching as she trailed her hand absently along the wall, but she did not expect the blow. Alucard struck his fledgling sending her crashing into the heavy stone. Before she could regain her footing, he lifted her up by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

"You took what was mine!" he snarled, his normally mocking features livid with anger.

"She lay with me of her own free will," shot back Julia, meeting Alucard's fiery gaze. Alucard only growled, a low feral sound like an angry dog. Julia spoke again trying to calm her sire.

"She wasn't yours to begin with Alucard. You know she would never have consented to becoming a vampire."

"Well she sure as hell can't become one now. Even if I didn't want to change her, that didn't mean I didn't want her." Alucard tightened the grip of his hand against Julia's throat, if she had been a human it would have broken her windpipe. Julia struggled and kicked Alucard square in the chest. He stumbled back slightly, but he didn't lose his grip on her. Once he regained his balance he slammed Julia against the wall again.

"What are you going to do? Kill your own fledgling?" yelled Julia beginning to feel frightened, Alucard had never been this violent to her before. His eyes only narrowed, and Julia realized with a stab of terror he was looking at her the way he looked at prey.

"I told you to stay away from Integra. You defied me, and after I helped you save your little fledgling. I should have left you to Vashnicalf. No you've doomed Integra to rot and die as a mortal."

"Alucard, you wouldn't want Integra to become an immortal. You want her for her mortal pride, for the strength she has even though she is only human. She is beautiful because she walks beside death, and often nearly falls prey to it yet can evade it still. For her to give up her humanity would be for her to surrender and give up her fight, and you would not want to see your ice princess fall. You never truly wanted to turn Integra, that is not why you are angry."

"No your right, that's not why I'm mad," said Alucard in a terribly cold voice, before he bit into Julia's throat. Julia's eyes went wide with the sudden pain and she struggled again desperately, but her efforts where like a child hitting a statue. She could no more protect her life now, than the night she died. At first she though Alucard meant to kill her, but as he drew her blood from her she realized he was actually trying to bypass her mental blocks which he could break only from within her mind.

What Alucard was doing was against the few ancient laws that bound vampires. Had he been weak enough to fall under the control of the council it was a crime worthy of destruction. It was acceptable to kill another vampire and take their blood and soul whole. It was acceptable to prick or control another vampires mind from outside of it. But to invade another vampires mind from the inside while they were still alive, shredding and breaking their mental barriers, while they were helpless from having their blood taken, was far too cruel. It was the worst violation possible, often leaving only a broken shell still sentient but with a shattered mind.

Julia tried to keep him out of her memories, but with the blood link he was stronger. He broke every wall she tried to put up, until she was helpless. Alucard searched through her memories and snatched at Julia's memory of making love to Integra the night before. He watched the memory, all the while drawing life blood away from Julia. At last when Julia hovered at the brink of death he tore his teeth from her throat.

For a moment he stood stunned in the cool darkness of the night and mumble very quietly "So she loves you, how terribly human or you both." Then the sound of a cricket chirping returned the No Life King to himself and he glanced down at his slumping former fledgling held up solely by his arm. He realized he had taken too much blood for Julia to regenerate on her own. Her unlife was slowly fading from her, the ties that held her spirit to her cold body weakening. The anger was gone from Alucard's eyes now and almost gently he lifted up his fledgling and cradled her.

He tore his own wrist with his teeth and offered it to Julia. Julia looked at him through furious frightened eyes. "Drink or you'll die, I took to much." Alucard said simply. Julia made a low growl of anger but took the wrist and bit. She pulled at Alucard's strong blood, and Alucard let her take more back than he had taken. He owed her that much for the insult of breaking into her mind. It was something even a isr had no right to do, it was perhaps even unforgivable.

At last he pulled his wrist away from Julia and set her down on the ground. Weakly Julia pulled herself back to her feet, using the wall for support. She still glared at Alucard.

"Alucard, never ever do that again. I'm not bound to you anymore, you had no right to take my blood, or look into my memories. You've broken the ancient laws" Had Alucard been human he would have been ashamed, but he had been a monster far to long for that. Yet even a monsters feel regret for harming it's offspring.

"I had to know." He said simply.

"Know what?"

"That she loved you. I see now little bird. You could take Marie, and now Integra from me, because you still cling to your damned humanity. You gave them the strength to live, and ask nothing in return. If I had claimed either of them, I would have broken them and ended my own game. I am a monster, my strength lies in destruction. Integra will stay strong with you by her side, and I will kill for her as I always have. That is how it should be."

"Yes, that is how it should be," said Julia quietly. For a long moment, neither Sire, nor former fledgling spoke.

"Julia I once hoped you might be my heir, that you would remain after I am eventually destroyed. You're my only fledgling who has lasted so long. I doubt the police girl will chose to continue more than one human life time. But now I see, I will outlive you. You will not survive the loss of a second lover. You are bound to mortality and I will remain untouched by death as I always have. I'll watch this fading mortal parade until the end of time."

Julia reached up a shaking hand and brushed a strand of dark hair from Alucard's face, as if he were a child. She could not forgive him what he had done to her, but she also could not truly hate him, no more than she could hate a wolf for being a wolf. He was her sir and her blood kin.

"May you never break the thing you pretend not to love. May you remain forever an innocent monster." Julia spoke as if she were giving a blessing. She kissed her sire on the forehead to show she bore no ill will and then turned her back on him and walked back to the manner and Integra. Alucard smiled his Cheshire smile and vanished into the night.


End file.
